Next Journey
by LightPrevails
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO NEXT DOOR...okay then. Katara finds herself in new places, places she never dreamed of and Zuko is now attached to the very things he used to fight against. How will their own paths entertwine? R
1. Life Prolongs

Authors note: Okay, I thought about this and then I thought about this again and I decided…why not? I mean, you guys wanted the sequel and I didn't have any other Zutara fics in mind. So I hope you all enjoy the sequel. It will be a lot harder to read and a few of you will be surprised on how the characters have changed. It will have a lot more adult like scenes so if you don't really like violence, you might not like every chapter. Once again, it will be useful for everyone reading this to have read the first story **Next Door**. Well, I hope you all enjoy, please review.

**Chapter One**

**Life Prolongs**

Ring-ring-ring-ring-ri-

"Uh," was moaned as the alarm clock was pushed to the floor.

The person who had now broken her alarm clock…again…jumped out of bed. That person was Katara Soku.

"Stupid alarm clock…Dad will never get a new one…keeps fixing the crappy old one."

She passed by her shelf of music boxes and sighed as she shuffled into her bathroom. Katara grumbled at her face as she reached for the toothpaste. Work awaited and she was going to be late waking up at twelve o'clock p.m.

"Remember Katara, work means money, money means college, college means life."

As she grabbed her clothes out of the dresser she rolled her eyes.

"Life…now why the heck would I want that?"

After getting dressed, Katara walked downstairs. It was no surprise to see Ty Lee and Sokka talking happily with another as Hokada made breakfast. Katara smiled at the picture as she went to the pantry.

"Hey Kat, aren't you going to eat pancakes?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Like yeah right, I have to get to work."

"Oh…then why are you up so late?"

Katara walked out, with a granola bar in her hand and smiled.

"Exactly…well gotta go."

"Don't come home too late," Hokada said.

Katara raised an eyebrow. Her father sounded different this morning. Sokka shook his head secretly at his sister. She nodded back, grabbing her messenger bag.

"Good luck!" Sokka called.

"I wish."

Katara slammed the door behind her, slipping on one of her flip-flops. Half walking, half hoping, she slowly made it over to her neighbor's house. She knocked on the door once and then glanced around the lazy town.

After a few minutes the door opened. Katara smiled as Mr. Iroh's face came into view.

"Hello Katara," he greeted.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'll be coming over tomorrow."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I found that book you wanted…I think it was "Happiness for Heart". I read it and had a few questions."

"Oh right…tomorrow it is. Goodbye Miss Katara."

"Goodbye," she called, quickly making it down the sidewalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I love you."_

_Were the words really said? She felt the kiss but was it there? She felt the embrace but was it real? She had the pebble but what did it mean?_

_After all this time do you still love me? Every moment I think of you. Do you feel the same?_

_Please, remember me because I can't forget you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kat, what are you doing? Are you-are you sleeping again?"

In a rush of moments, Katara found herself leaning against the cashier platform. She fell back into the plastic bags, ending on the floor in a mess of hangers. Katara just sighed as another rip came to her jeans.

"Uh, will you stop waking me up like that?"

"Oh yeah, I wonder why you were asleep in the first place?"

Katara smirked as she slowly got up. Brushing back her messy hair she picked up the bags. She frowned at the mirror across the wall. Somehow she didn't look right.

"If you're so tired then I'll take over your shift?"

"No thanks, I need the money…my dad has been a slump lately."

"What?"

"Yeah, no one here needs architects, no one is building houses. It's been pretty slow and it's only a matter of time before…they don't need him anymore."

"Oh…well if you need anything, anything, my family is here to help."

"Thanks…" Katara muttered, "You know, you're pretty hot in that shirt."

Souza blushed lightly before catching Katara playfully in his arms.

"Well you look beautiful in…anything because you're well…beautiful."

"Aww thanks…"

Katara gazed up at Souza just to see him frowning the other way. Instantly, she knew what was wrong.

"What are you two doing?!"

"During work?!"

Li and Lo frowned as Katara and Souza broke from each other. It only took them a moment before they were back to folding clothes. Souza gave a short laugh when the two old ladies left. They were the owners of the clothing store "Always In" and the two teenagers just happened to be the only people on the Wednesday and Friday shift.

Souza and Katara usually got distracted on there minimum pay. Their three hours would mostly consist of fighting each other with tags in the storage room, seeing who could open there cash register the fastest, or in most cases just dancing to what ever was on the radio. Times had surely changed…

"You know what Zay; I'm going to take you up on that shift taking over offer thingy."

"Shift taking over offer thingy?"

"Just take over my shift."

"Will do, seeya at your house babe."

"Seeya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ty, Sokka, Dad, I'm home!" Katara screamed as she slammed the door behind her.

"Dad's doing extra hours!" someone called back.

"Oh okay…how's everything here?"

"Good I guess," Ty Lee answered as she turned the corner, "Sokka's taking me out tonight, you won't be bored will you?"

"Nah, I'll probably just hang with Souza."

"Cool."

Katara smiled as she fiddled with her hands.

"How was work?" Ty lee questioned after awhile.

"Nice, at least for me…no one was in at "Always In", how ironic."

Ty Lee giggled as she picked up a few letters and bills. She picked at her mini skirt before turning back to Katara who had jumped onto the five year old couch.

"Dad says he wants to talk to you when he gets home."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Said it was private…are you sure you won't be bored?"

"I'm sure…just go. I need to fresh up on TV anyway; I haven't watched it in forever."

"Zay will help with that," Ty Lee added with a giggle.

"Ty…"

"Sorry, anyhow, we'll be leaving in about two hours. Are you positive, without out a doubt, that you won't be bored?

Katara nodded quickly with a smile as she picked up the remote. After a few clicks she set it down and lay against the couch. She didn't move out of the same position until hours later.

"Alright, we're gone!" Sokka called, grabbing Ty Lee's hand.

"Bye Kat."

"Bye Ty…"

Katara heard as the door closed and sighed. She would be doing nothing, as usual. School would be starting in two weeks, her seventeenth birthday in a month. There was a lot of things to be happy about and Katara was happy. Her life seemed oh so grand. However, the word "seemed" is much different than the word "is".

"Hey Kat, mind opening the door?"

Katara bolted up. She hadn't even heard Souza knocking. Katara hurriedly paced over to the door and swung it open.

"So sorry Zay, I was…lost in thought."

"No prob, I brought candy…all your favorites."

Katara giggled lowly as Souza smiled. He walked in as she closed the door and sat the candy on the table.

"What will it be? Snickers or Milky Way?"

"Just shut up!"

Souza frowned with confusion as Katara plopped on the couch. He slowly sat next to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no, no it's not you. Oh Souza I'm so confused."

"What is it?

"That's just it, I don't know. It's like something in my heart isn't right but my life is. I just can't put my finger on it…it's like something is missing. All it's really doing is ticking me off."

Souza looked down and the turned back up with a grin.

"I know what will get this "thing" off your mind; Old classic movies, chocolate, and your all time best guy friend Zay. Come on Kat…"

Katara couldn't help but smile as she fell into Souza's arms.

"You'll be better soon…" he murmured.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that really the time?" Souza questioned as the third movie ended.

"Yeah…" Katara remarked with her eyes closed.

"I'd better get home; my mom is going to have a fit."

Souza gently shook Katara from her sleep and the two walked over to the front door.

"We'll hang out tomorrow, kay?" he said, pacing away.

"Kay," Katara answered as Souza walked down her porch.

Katara shut the door only to open it three minutes later.

"Hey Dad…"

"Hi Chatty, was that Souza?"

"Yeah, we watched some movies and heavily indulged ourselves in chocolate."

Hokada shook his head with a smile, "I like that kid."

"Me too…" she mumbled as she sat on the couch.

Hokada's smile soon disappeared into a scowl when he saw his daughter.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, following her to the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine…it's just-wait, Ty said you wanted to tell me something."

"I did…I'll just tell you tomorrow."

"Why, is there something wrong? Did they let you go, Dad?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Look, I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, let's just get some sleep. I think we both need it."

Katara nodded as she tagged along with her dad upstairs. She fell into her bed and quickly went into a fitful sleep.

On the opposite side of her room was Hokada's room. Unlike his daughter, he was awake into the night.

"How am I going to tell them?" he thought, "How are they going to react? We're moving to T. Haed…how will they take the change?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yes, it's a lot different isn't it? Anyway, I can't same much but please review and I hope most of you stay for the whole story.


	2. The Other World

Authors note: Okay then, let's move on to the second chapter. Not much I can say but… change.

**Chapter Two**

**The Other World **

"_Zuko…Zuko…"_

_He stared up into what he thought was his room but when he looked up…he wasn't there. It was his uncle's guest room and he was staring out the window. He was staring at her._

"_I love you Zuko…" she whispered._

"_I love you too…" he whispered back._

_He lifted his window as did she._

_He could feel his self leaning closer to hers. His hand slowly caressed her cheek. Their lips almost touched…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko, wake up! Get up!"

Zuko's eyes fluttered open as he sprung straight up. He sighed, his eyes doing a three-sixty.

"If you do not get down here right now I will tear you up!"

"I'm coming...I'm coming..."

Still in his clothes from the previous day, Zuko sauntered down the stairs. He peeped around the corner and scowled.

"Why do they already have to be up?" he thought, coming into the room.

"Konu and I are going to the games," the woman who had been screaming before said seeing Zuko, "We got lucky last time."

"So I've heard."

Zuko brushed back his black hair as Konu laid a harsh hand upon his shoulder. Zuko quickly slipped away, a frown plainly on his face. Seeing this, Konu scowled.

"What's wrong with you? Can't take a hit."

"Stay away from me..." Zuko murmured.

Konu raised his fist high.

"Enough!"

After calming herself, Acura, Konu's wife, went on.

"Do not make this place a mess while we're gone."

"I know…" Zuko answered.

"And you had better just go to work or so help me I will kill you."

"I know…"

"Good, now make dinner before we come home. We'll be hungry."

"You just said I could go to work. How am I supposed to-?"

"I don't care," Acura remarked, "You had better have dinner done!"

"Fine...like hell do I-"

"Do not talk to your mother in that tone!"

Zuko glared at Konu as the two adults walked out of the house. He knew they would be gone…gone longer then they always said. It was always been that way and sadly it seemed as if it always would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko, pick this crap up!"

Rushing over to the counter, Zuko dropped to the floor. A waiter from before had let some of the food on their platter fall. Now, it became his burden.

"I don't pay you to drop food on the floor…let it happen one more time, you just let it happen."

Zuko glared at Long Feng as he disappeared to the back. Everything had been hard and unfair for Zuko ever since he had first worked at the restaurant. Long Feng enjoyed pointing out his wrong whenever he could, even if it wasn't his in the first place.

"If I could just get a break around here…"

Zuko threw the food away and began to scrub the floor when he felt someone tap his back. He looked up into the face of Ruon-Jian.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"Just came to see a loser…"

Zuko rolled his eyes, his arms aching from being on the floor.

"Will you just leave me alone?"

"Uh…no."

"Ruon-Jian, get out of here…no one wants a druggie around."

"What did you call me?!"

"Nothing…"

Ruon-Jian pulled Zuko to his feet and pushed him up against the counter top.

"If you even say a word against me, your dead…the gang will make sure of that."

"Why the hell should I care?" Zuko spat back.

Ruon-Jian was about to punch Zuko square in the face when Long Feng returned.

"Zuko, what are you doing to this customer?"

"Nothing, he's the one-"

"I don't want to hear it…come to the back."

Zuko gave Ruon-Jian one more glare before he walked quickly away. Before Long Feng could even speak to Ruon-Jian, he was already gone.

"You scared away one of our customer!" Long Feng yelled as he came to the back.

"He's not a customer."

"Oh, isn't he!" Long Feng screamed, striking Zuko's face.

Zuko fell to the floor, blood seeping from his mouth.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"You're sorry," Long Feng remarked, kicking him on the floor, "Next time your sorry…you won't be alive to say it. Now get to work!"

Zuko slowly shuffled out of the room and went back to his bucket. He wiped the floor as he wiped his blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud bang came to the door as the clock just turned four.

"The doors open!"

Shoving it with her shoulder, Jin busted through the door. She muttered to herself as the screen popped out. When finally putting it back in, Jin rushed into the house.

"Zuko, fix that door!" she screamed.

"This isn't my house…" he answered back.

"Oh, there's the ever popular "I didn't do it so why is it my problem?""

"I guess…"

A few minutes later a smile was upon Jin's face as she sat herself upon the counter top. Her body was thin of abusive care and her face drained of happiness but still she found a way to smile.

"So what is this "goop" you're cooking?" she asked.

"Goop…I thought it was spaghetti," he answered back.

Jin just laughed and Zuko grinned as he stirred the food. After peering at him awhile though, Jin spoke.

"Hey, what's up with your face?" she asked.

Zuko quickly looked away, trying to hard the mark on his cheek and the bloody residue on his lips. He didn't know it was so noticeable.

"Zuko, what happened? Jin asked, "That looks really bad."

"I'm fine Jin; I just…bumped into a wall in the basement. It was really dark."

Jin frowned, not believing one word. However, one thing she knew was to not pester Zuko. He would soon grow intolerably testy.

"Fine then…anyway, I need a smoke. Got any?"

"Yeah, there's some in my room."

Jin returned with a pack of cigarettes in hand and sat back down on the countertop.

"I forgot my lighter…"

Zuko muttered, grabbing his lighter out of his pocket, "Here."

Jin caught the thrown object in the air and soon had a cigarette going in her mouth.

"So when are the "parents" getting home?" she asked, breathing out the smoke.

"Don't know, they said soon…last time that happened they showed up a week later."

Jin scoffed as she stared into the window.

"Forget them, why don't you jump this place? Why don't you…I don't know."

"Jin, I can't go back, you know that."

"I know but the gang's changed, they won't blame you."

"Yes they will."

"But Zuko-"

"Jin, I'm not going back!"

Zuko turned away as he set the dinner out. He knew Jin wasn't mad and he wasn't either. The two were torn in two separate ways.

"Well…if you can't come back to the gang…" Jin muttered, "Then can you at least see me."

Zuko turned to Jin, the smile gone from her face. He saw her saddened face become even more depressed. She was so different than the girl he used to know…the little girl that used to laugh.

When Jin smiled Zuko could see just a glimpse of that girl but then she left...and he couldn't find her anymore.

"Jin…"

She looked at him with an awkward smirk and clutched her legs.

"I've changed into something I can't control Zu…I don't know what to do. I try and try but every time I see a cigarette I…"

"I know you need it, right? It's like your lungs hurt more without it…"

"Yeah…that's exactly it."

"Well I should know," Zuko said, looking at his pack, "I feel the same thing."

"Zu…I can't do this without you. I see you once a week and it's just so hard."

"I'll do my best but with-"

"Hey is…oh sorry."

Both Zuko and Jin turned to the girl at the door. Jin smiled but Zuko frowned.

"Hello BF, what are you doing here?" he said with a sigh.

The girl sighed and looked down at her feet. She just groaned when she heard Zuko sigh again.

"Nothing, sorry Zuko."

"It's okay…"

"Hey Jin," BF murmured.

"Hi."

"I'll see you guys later…I have to…"

And she was gone; she left without saying another word.

"It's nice that she comes around here," Jin said with a grin.

"Yeah, and annoying," Zuko finished, "She only comes for one reason."

Jin nodded with a grin, "Yeah, well I'd better go."

Zuko glanced at Jin from the corner of his eyes and then looked back down.

"I will remember what you said…okay?"

She nodded before slowly walking off. Zuko looked around before running up to her. He hurriedly rushed her into his arms.

"Now I promise, I won't forget you, okay?" he whispered.

Jin blushed a moment, now with a smile…from the laughing girl long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slumped in his chair, Zuko stared at his clean plate at twelve thirty-one at night. He looked at his cold spaghetti sitting on two sullen plates.

In his anger he threw not just the food but the whole plates into the trash. He then turned and picked up his own. Throwing it into the sink he sighed. He could hear it shatter in the distance.

Zuko was about to go to his room when he glanced at his pack of cigarettes from hours before. He stared at it awhile before slowly walking over to it and pulling out a single one.

"Who am I kidding?" he murmured, grabbing his lighter off the counter top.

"Are they home?" came a call.

"No…" Zuko yelled back, as he slammed his bedroom door behind him, cigarette pack clutched in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yeah...I'll try to update soon, please review.


	3. Moving, Such A Hard Thing

Authors note: Alright, on to chapter three. I hope you all are enjoying this so far even though it is very different. Please review.

**Chapter Three**

**Moving, Such A Hard Thing**

"Mornin'," Katara mumbled, shuffling in her slippers.

She pulled at her tank top as she entered the kitchen. It was a day like any other…always the same.

"Hey Kat, want to go shopping today? I saw some great sells and some hot guys."

"Hey!" Sokka screeched at Ty Lee.

She only giggled with pleading eyes toward Katara.

"Sorry Ty, I'm not feeling too good."

"You're sick?"

"Something like that…"

"Okay then…I guess I'll just go alone."

"Sorry."

Ty Lee sighed, sipping her coffee slowly, "I guess I could invite Star…but she is such a pain. Oh well, next weekend then?"

Katara smiled, "I suppose."

Ty Lee grinned back as she left the table to go to her room. Sokka in turn went to the couch to watch the morning funnies. Katara decided just to sit at the table and do…nothing.

"I wish something would happen…" she whispered to herself, "Something so out of the ordinary I couldn't even dream of it."

Katara was waiting for some one in a jumpsuit to pop through her window and tell her she was a million dollar winner. On the contrary, nothing happened, nothing at all.

"My life is hell…" she muttered as her head fell on the table.

Just then, Hokada walked down the stairs. He had a blank expression on his face and he looked as if he hadn't slept a wink.

"Hey Dad, are you alright?" Katara asked, picking up her head.

"Fine," he said in a rather cold voice, "Just fine."

Sokka turned and the two siblings shrugged. Ty Lee came soon after the awkward moment, decked out in her pink glory.

"Come on," she said, turning to Sokka, "I called Star, she said she couldn't come and no way in heck am I going alone."

"Ty…" he begged.

"Sokka!"

"Alright, alright…"

Sokka mumbled and grumbled as he slipped his shoes on.

"Bye Dad…bye Katara…"

Katara mockingly waved as Ty Lee forced Sokka out the door. She blew kiss to Hokada and Katara before slamming the door behind her.

"Well here I am again, all alone. It's like I'm cursed. I wish there was just some way to get out in the world. Do you know what I mean…Dad…?"

Katara sighed when she saw that she was really alone in the kitchen for Hokada had disappeared.

"No one cares," she muttered, "No one listens and no one cares."

She quickly sprang up from her chair and stomped towards the stairs. However she stopped when she came upon her Dad's office. He never left the door open, it was always locked shut.

Katara glanced around before slowly inching towards it. She hesitated for a moment.

"Maybe I shouldn't…"

Even though she thought this her feet didn't stop. Soon she was in the office and the door was closed behind her. What she saw confused and amazed her at the same time.

There was picture of two women, over and over. One was surely her mother, Katara could tell even though she was only six when she died. She could still remember her face, clear as day.

The other though, was mysterious and unclear. Katara didn't know what to make of her.

She glimpsed around the room and soon became bored. All that was there were bills and work papers. Katara was about to leave when a piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up and began to read aloud.

"We are sorry to report that you will no longer be of any use to us, Hokada Soku. We will give you your months pay and job offers around city. We hope this won't cause any inconvenience for you and your family…"

Katara put one hand to her head and gasped when she read the date.

"May twentieth! That was…three months ago. Dad's been unemployed for three months."

Katara slowly sat the paper down and started to look more intently around the room. When she found another letter she hadn't seen before she began to read it as well.

"We and the company would be glad to have you on the project. It would be a temporary move but we will work that out for you. The company is on the outskirts of Burton. We expect you in two weeks. We hope the move will be easy for your-"

"What are you doing here?!"

Katara dropped the paper, abruptly turning to Hokada's strict face.

"Your door was open so…so I came in. I just…I just needed to know what was wrong. Now I do."

Katara was about to brush past Hokada but he caught her hand.

"Katara, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me Dad?!" she cried, "I've been so worried. You should have told me…that we have to move."

"But Katara-."

"Why didn't you tell me they let you go?" she interrupted.

"I was going to, you have to trust me."

"When?! When were you going to tell me? You should have told me three months ago…you lied!"

"I know I lied."

"Why did you?"

"I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you or Sokka or Ty Lee to worry about school, or clothes, or food. I wanted you to be happy this year; I want you to be happy all the time."

"I'm getting older Dad," Katara whispered, "I can take it…"

"I know you can…maybe it was just me."

Katara looked down as her father stared up.

"So…were moving to Burton, is that it?" she asked.

"Yeah, the outskirts but not for good."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're not going to sell this house. I'm going there on temporary business, for four months. To see if I like the company and if they like me. If after the four months we don't like it there then we'll immediately move back.

"And…and if we do…"

"Then, we sell the house and stay…I know it's hard but I need he money."

Katara frowned as a tear rolled down her face. This house was everything to her. Her home, her life, her memories…she would always curse it for being the most boring house ever but truthfully, she loved it.

"So I guess we're leaving in two weeks…that's what the letter says."

"We actually have only a week now…I was still thinking of what to say. I was going to tell you yesterday but…I was too scared."

Katara looked up at her Dad, "I would've have been too…"

Hokada smiled for a moment before turning back to his saddened face.

"I suppose we should tell your sister and brother when they get home."

"I suppose…" Katara muttered.

Hokada didn't speak after that so she decided to walk out. When she was half way up the stairs she could hear footsteps following her. She looked back to see Hokada's face.

"I'm sorry…" he stated.

She wanted to forgive him but the words wouldn't come out. It's not that she didn't want to she just…couldn't. Katara nodded slowly and walked up to her room.

Walking in, she stared at a long hard time. Katara then grabbed one of her music boxes and let it play its soft tune once more in the room…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: That was sad for me…it was her home and well, yeah. Anyway, I'll try to give a quick update. Please review.


	4. Passing By What You Know

Authors note: This is kind of a sad chapter…I know, it's only the fourth but yeah, it's sad. However, it is kind of happy too, in a weird way. I hope you all can still enjoy it.

**Chapter Four**

**Passing By What You Know **

"That's all Dad, that's the last box!" Ty Lee screamed.

"Alright then, go and get Katara. It's time to go."

Ty Lee heard this and then ran upstairs. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door. She wasn't surprised to see Katara at her window seat in the empty room.

"Hey," Ty Lee said, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just looking out the window…"

"This room looks weird empty."

"I guess…"

Ty Lee sighed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

Ty Lee slowly walked over to Katara and stared out the window along side her.

"It's just four months Katara, one semester of school. Dad said if even one of us doesn't like it there we can come home. We'll meet new friends and when we get back we can reunite with old ones."

Katara didn't answer as she saw a rain drop fall from the sky. At the same moment, a tear streamed down her face.

"Come on Katara, Souza and you were apart for half a year. But when he got back, he hadn't forgotten you at all and you hadn't forgotten him. He'll still be here when we get back…"

"I know," Katara finally said, "It's just…"

"Just what?" Ty Lee asked.

"Ty Lee, if I promised-if I promised someone I would be here for a reunion and I'm gone, isn't that my fault?"

"What family reunion?"

"Not family, just a reunion."

Ty Lee smiled as she leaned against the wall, "You know what I think?"

Katara turned to her; the window now drizzled with rain.

"What?"

"I think whoever wanted to see you will still want to see you when the four months are over. Trust me."

Ty Lee gave one more grin before quickly pacing out of the room and down the stairs. Katara let one more tear disperse before gradually walking and closing her door for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cigarette burned his insides. He quickly threw it to the ground and sighed looking around the old neighbor hood.

"Home," Zuko muttered, leaning against an old car garage.

He grew bored after awhile and looked down to see a small pebble. Zuko didn't know why he had chosen to look at this one more than the rest. He guessed it was just nature.

Zuko picked it up and scanned over it.

"What a waste…" he muttered throwing it back to the ground.

However, Zuko's heart soon changed when he felt his own small pebble in his pocket. He quickly drew it out and smiled.

"She was so pretty," he mumbled, "And naïve, never forget naïve. She was stupid at times but in a way that…that…that I couldn't help loving."

The memories soon disturbed him and with a frown, he returned the pebble to his pocket. At this time, a person came from the corner of the street.

"You've got it?" the person asked.

"Yeah, now you give me what I need," Zuko said, the two walking down the street.

"You know, your doing the gang a favor."

Zuko didn't say a word until they came to the pier.

"This is where it should be. Man, you must really want those drugs."

Zuko glanced behind him as the person walked away.

"Yeah…I really do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have two minutes Katara," Hokada said as he stepped into the car.

Katara glimpsed at Ty Lee and Sokka. They were already in the car as well. She nodded before running down the street. Soon she arrived at his house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" someone screamed.

He opened the door, smiled and then frowned.

"It's today, isn't it?" Souza inquired.

Katara nodded, wiping away another tear.

"Don't cry," he whispered, walking outside.

"I can't help it," she said pitifully, "I just…I just-"

"It's okay."

Souza rushed Katara into his arms, hugging her tightly. He stroked her hair caringly for awhile before the two departed.

"It's just four months," he remarked, "When you get back…I'll be here."

Katara nodded, brushing her face, "Okay…Souza?"

"Yes?"

"Don't-"

"I won't leave you, okay? I thought we would be apart for a year; it turned out to be six months. I can handle four months…and I know you can too. I'll be here..."

Katara nodded as Souza hugged her again. This time when they broke apart, Souza pulled her back and the two kissed. This time Katara smiled, caressing his cheek before walking down the porch.

"Four months?" she stated.

Grinning, Souza nodded, "Four months."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you three, wake up…we're here…"

When Katara's eyes fluttered open, she was surprised beyond her imagination.

"This is Burton?"

"The Outskirts of Burton," Hokada corrected.

And with that being said, Katara understood completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yep, that was…yeah. So, I'll try to update soon seeing as this chapter was pretty short. Matter a fact, I'll try to update sooner than I usually do. Anyway, please review.


	5. I'm Blinded

Authors note: Hmm…just a really interesting, I hope well written, exciting chapter, really long too. I hope you all enjoy. Oh and by the way, I just wanted to say how happy I am to have the sequel up. It really is exciting to have some of you back.

**Chapter Five**

**I'm Blinded**

"It's uh…suitable room."

Katara dropped her bag with a sigh. The room was smaller than her old bathroom. That was of course exaggerated but…it wasn't too far from the truth.

"I'm sure with a bit of decorations it will feel right at home."

Katara didn't answer her dad and made sure not to. Once she heard him leave she decided to open her first box. Katara gasped when the first thing she saw was her pebble.

She smiled sitting it on her desk in the corner of her room.

"I wonder where you are," Katara said to herself, picking the next thing out of the box.

She sighed as the hours went on. Katara was surprised to see that she had finished in only three. She couldn't fit everything so the rest would go the garage.

"How's your room coming?" she asked Ty Lee when she went downstairs.

"Done…my room is just kind of-"

"Small," Katara finished.

Ty Lee nodded as Sokka joined the group.

"Well you all should be happy…our first day of school is tomorrow. I think we're going to need all the rest we can get."

"I wonder how the pleasant children of Burton will react to us."

Katara was going to correct Ty Lee seeing as they lived on the outskirts but she couldn't. She had no idea what town they were in. Katara would have asked her dad but her heart didn't want to. She was still angered by his recent decisions.

"I guess this will just be "The Place" for now," she told herself, falling slowly to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara walked down the cold hallways of Concord High and frowned. Not one person had spoken to her and honestly, she was glad. Katara had only received mean glares and rude remarks. She couldn't find her siblings, lost in the school.

"First days are always like this, first days are always like this…"

Katara repeated these words over and over in her head. However, the more crude faces she saw, the more the words faded away.

When she knew she had found her first class, Katara sighed pulling at her messenger bag.

"It's okay…" she muttered before walking in.

Katara didn't even have words to explain the chaos. The students were so out of control she could barely breathe. Mostly because of an awkward stench but that was not the only thing causing her discomfort.

"Class," what looked like the teacher said, "This is our new student, Katara Suko."

"It's Soku," Katara corrected.

"Who cares?" a student sitting in one of the front desk's mumbled.

Katara looked down as the teacher sighed. He pushed back his circle rimmed glasses and pointed to a desk in the back.

"Please take a seat," he said, not even looking at Katara.

Katara nodded, making her way slowly down the classroom. She tried to ignore the gossiping going on around her. She tried to turn from all the evil looks. But they wouldn't go away. When Katara finally made it to her desk she sighed happily.

She started to take out a notebook when she a girl staring at her. Katara stared back until the girl finally spoke.

"Hi…" she murmured.

"Hi," Katara answered.

"You new here?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…didn't you-"

"I heard."

"Well…uh, nice to meet you."

Katara quickly turned from the girl, grabbing her notebook. Only a moment later, she was talking to her again.

"This school is going to chew you up and then spit you back out. The people here are literally going to kill you."

Katara breathed in heavily, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…"

Katara was about to grab her pencil when a harsh hand came upon her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?"

Looking up, she saw the face of angered teenager girl. She had dark brown hair that was in tied up into a high ponytail that only made her more terrifying.

"I'm Katara."

"Well Katara, you're in my seat."

"I'm sorry, the teacher told me to come back here."

"You think the teacher gives the rules around here."

"I thought-"

"Don't think; just get out of my seat."

"Fine…fine."

Katara quickly grabbed her notebook and her pencil. She quickly found a decrepit seat in even farther back into the classroom. Katara then glanced up to see the girl from before, staring at her again.

"Like I said," she heard her murmur, "Chew you up…and then spit you back out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara walked down the harsh streets, glad to find there was no one there. The houses seemed to change from old to new as she walked on. Sadly, Concord High was in the old. Quickly finding her way to her house, Katara walked up the creaking porch stairs.

"How was your first day of school?" she heard her dad ask as she walked in.

Katara sighed, "Great, I made two friends."

"Really, that's-that's really good."

Katara looked down, dropping her bag at the door. She hadn't even seen someone smile at her let alone be her friend. The nicest person so far was the girl who had told her of what's to come. In her book of friends, she didn't rank to high.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Ty Lee said with a frown, "I had a horrible day. Every single guy there was hitting on me and every single girl was trying to beat me up. Woo Hoo…"

"Same thing here," Sokka sighed, "Reversed of course…"

Katara didn't say anything about her day. She had nothing to say. She hated her new home, her new house, and her new friends…which she had none to account for. Slowly she made it up to her room and flopped on her bed. In such a small space all she wanted to do was scream.

"Four months…" she whispered as a tear ran down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You all hungry?" Hokada asked as his three teenager came into the cramped kitchen.

"Nah, I'm fine," Ty Lee stated.

"Yeah, me too," Sokka answered.

Katara didn't even feel like answering the question. She had been in school for only one week and she already felt like she would die. In some strange way, Katara knew this had to be a dream. However, it wasn't.

"Um Dad, can I ask you something?" she said as Ty Lee and Sokka walked out the door.

"Yes, but hurry. I have to get to work."

"Well I was kind of wondering-"

Hokada glanced at his clock and then looked back up.

"Katara, I really have to go."

Katara looked down with a sigh, "Okay...good luck."

Hokada didn't even answer back. He was already out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So in our last lesson we were looking over chapter 21. If anyone has a book here, open to that page."

Katara didn't want it in anyway to be what it was but she was the only student to pull out a book. Everyone gave her an angry look as if learning was a thing to hate. Katara instantly turned away, staring at her book for the whole two hours.

When the bell finally rang she sprang up for joy. Running quickly out, Katara tried to make it to her locker. However, she was stopped mid way by the girl she had met before. Sadly, it was the meaner of the two, the one where she had supposedly sat in her chair.

"Hello…"

"Uh…hi?"

"Walk."

"Excuse me?"

"Walk!"

"Okay, okay…"

Katara felt like she was being held up as she walked out the school's doors. The bully, which this girl definitely seemed like, pushed her into an alley. Katara didn't dare look back, wondering what would happen.

"Now give me all you got," the girl spat.

"My money?" Katara inquired.

"Yeah your money, what do you think I meant?"

"Now look, we can just-ah!"

Katara fell to the ground as she felt a hard blow go to her hip. A searing pain replaced the shock of being punched.

"Now either you give me the money or…well I guess you already now."

Katara glared up the bully and clenched her teeth.

"You must need therapy because you're not getting a cent from-"

Katara groaned as the girl struck her face. Her head dropping to the ground, she stared up at the bully.

"Give it!" she screamed.

"What are you doing?"

The girl turned from Katara to the teenager looking at her. He was scowling her down making even her frightened.

"I just needed some money. My life at home-"

"Get out of here…now."

Running as fast as she could, the girl raced out of the alley…vanishing for good.

Katara slowly picked herself up, sitting on the street. She tried to make out her savior but she was in a complete daze. Finally coming to her senses, she peered at the teenager.

Katara gasped in peer shock as did he.

"Zuko!"

"Katara!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I'll try to update soon.


	6. The Truth Will Come

Authors note: I kind of left you all on a cliffy last chapter. Sorry about that so…here we go. Please review.

**Chapter Six**

**The Truth Will Come **

"Oh my…" Katara whispered, not able to finish.

She knew it had to be him…it just had to. Katara could see it in his eyes even though he looked different. But then, how could it be him? Why was he here?

It was her. She had changed in ways he didn't expect but it was without a doubt her. Zuko, remembering who he was, slowly backed away.

Katara silently gestured for him on the ground but he didn't come. Within seconds, Zuko had disappeared from the alley. He was simply…gone.

Katara looked desperately around but no one was there. Finally recalling she was on the filthy street, Katara stood up. She gently touched her face, flinching when she saw the blood.

"It was him, it was Zuko," she told herself, "Why is he here? Why would he…uh, my head…"

Muttering from the pain, Katara paced down the road. Her hip felt like needles were puncturing and they wouldn't stop.

"Just get home…"

Stumbling all the way, Katara sighed with relief as she came upon her house. Opening her front door, she dropped to the floor. Ty Lee, instantly turning to Katara, gasped.

"Good Lord, what happened to you?"

"Some bully…that's all. I need to know where Dad is."

"He's still at work…Katara, that cut looks really bad."

"Ty Lee, I need to get to Dad."

"But Katara-"

"Now."

Ty Lee bent down to Katara and shrugged, "Why?"

Katara looked away, holding her bruised hip. She then turned back to her sister.

"I saw Zuko."

"Excuse me?" Ty Lee inquired.

"I said…I saw Zuko."

"That's impossible. You had to be hallucinating."

"I thought I was but he was the only reason the bully stopped. He even said my name."

"Katara…are you positive?"

"Positive. The only thing that's confusing me is…"

Ty Lee gazed at Katara, "What? What's confusing you?"

"Zuko said he-no, it can't be."

"Katara, what are you talking about?"

Standing up quickly, Katara opened the front door and walked out.

"Dad lied…he lied to us all."

With that being said, she ran onto the sidewalk and down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara didn't stop her pursuit once, she just kept running…running as hard as she could. She had seen the address yesterday. It was just a glance but she knew where he would be.

"Excuse me miss, but do you-miss, miss!"

Katara ran right pass the secretary. Up the stairs she paced, only one thought on her mind.

"He lied…he lied to us all."

Bursting through the fourth floor door, Katara ran into the office room. Many people looked at her, the blood still apparent on her face but she didn't care. She dashed past everyone in her way, seeing him ahead of her.

Opening the door's with force, Katara walked straight into the meeting.

"Dad."

Hokada looked up as did all the men and woman around the table.

"We need to talk," she stated.

Hokada whispered a few words to the man at the head before quickly standing up. He motioned for Katara as the two walked out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an upset manner.

"What am I doing here? How can you even ask me that?" Katara remarked angrily.

Hokada looked around, wondering if anyone was enjoying their conversation. He was relieved to see they were alone.

"How could you?" Katara said, Hokada turning back to her.

"How could I what?"

"We don't live in Parkington, do we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We live in H. Taed."

Hokada heaved a sigh, "Who told-"

"I found out…didn't think I would, did you? You didn't think I would suspect a thing for four months. I'm not that naïve Dad, I'm old enough to figure out something's for myself!"

"Katara, will you quiet down…I have to get back to my meeting."

"If you didn't know, I got beat up in school…just for saying hi."

"I will not let that pass unnoticed. I'll call your principle today."

"Even so, that still doesn't change what you did…where we are. T. Haed is a horrible place. How could you bring us here Dad…I don't even know you anymore."

"Katara we can talk later."

"It doesn't matter. I'm done. Oh and don't bother telling me when you'll be home. It will probably just be another lie."

Looking at him once more, Katara turned away and she didn't look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If he's here then...I told him I..."

Katara shifted in her bed, the night overcoming T. Haed. She stared at the wall in her crammed room but didn't mind.

"I wonder how he'll take me and Souza. Maybe things have changed for him too. But how am I going to find him?"

Katara never had even thought of that. Zuko didn't say where he was going, he didn't even say he was leaving. He just ran.

It barely looked like him with the black hoodie but Katara could tell.

"Why did he leave? Maybe he forgot me or for some strange reason wanted to forget me. Uh...I just want some answers."

Turning over again, Katara heaved a sigh.

"Maybe...he really just doesn't want me here."

A tear ran down her cheek, reasons she didn't even know why. Katara wiped it quickly now staring up at the ceiling.

"I guess I'll never know why."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko, what's wrong with you?"

Looking up, Zuko saw Jin's troubled face. He shook his head with a smirk.

"Nothing I…nothing."

"You just seem depressed."

"I'm not."

"Okay then…"

Jin pulled out another cigarette with a sigh.

"The gang wanted to send you their thanks…you helped us out."

"It was intended so, you're welcome."

Jin nodded with a grin, shifting her position on the porch. Zuko turned his stare back to the ground, thinking of the day's earlier events.

"She's here…and I'm going to find her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yep…the plot thickens. I hope you liked it. Anyway, I'll try to update soon.


	7. How Things Are Now

Author note: Okay I know Zuko running away might have been…disappointing. Well anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Oh and by the way, I've been typing T. Haed when it should be H. Taed. I've been so out of lately guys... reasons I won't say but I'm so sorry. Thanks for the advice TheCookieTheif. I'll do my best to fix all the chapters as soon as possible.

**Chapter Seven**

**How Things Happen Now **

"Where have you been?"

"Out…why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Landing on the crate, Jin started a cigarette.

"So your boy Zuzu, he kinda helped us out. I was thinking we should repay him favor."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let him join the gang."

Jin turned abruptly to the person who was talking to her. The cigarette instantly fell from her hand.

"You all would do that?"

"It's not that hard…that is as long as he can keep it up."

"You'd be helping him out too you know. For that he might just join."

"Good…but I'm tellin' if he does one thing-"

Everyone turned to the noise made in the distance. They glimpsed at each other, all having the same thought. Jin quickly pulled out her gun from the side of the black miniskirt and inched towards the door.

She stood up against the wall, waiting for the person to walk in. After awhile, when no one entered, Jin came upon the door knob and slowly turned it. She then quickly swung it open.

"You all are busted," the person in front of her said.

Jin gave a short laugh, the gun behind her back.

"And why do you say that?"

"People been looking for Jet's gang for years…now that Jet's gone and we've found you…you're dead."

"Please, on the contrary…"

Jin immediately pulled the gun from behind her back, putting it to guy's head.

She smiled, loading the trigger, "You are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I was thinking should I dye my hair brown or should I dye my hair _brown_?"

"Ty Lee, your hair is already brown."

Ty Lee threw the magazine to the floor, moaning in embarrassment.

Katara and Sokka laughed at her awhile. That was, until Hokada entered the room. Katara looked away from her Dad and down to her palms.

"Hello everyone," Hokada muttered.

"Hey Dad," Ty Lee and Sokka said in union.

"Hello Katara," he said, turning to his youngest child.

Katara glared up at him. He probably expected her to give an answer but it wasn't going to be that easy. Katara stood up, gave a nod, and then walked away. Hokada sighed as she ran up to her room.

"Katara's been kind of upset these days," Sokka stated, "I think the best thing to do is just…leave her alone."

Hokada glanced at his son, "I know…that's the hard part."

Katara ran into her room, throwing herself unto her bed. She didn't feel like crying today. She didn't feel like yelling. She didn't even feel like doing both at the same time.

All Katara wanted to do was lay there and be quiet. She didn't care about her Dad or what he thought was right. He was only lies, nothing else.

Ring-ring!

Katara glanced over at her cell-phone. It vibrated until it fell off the nightstand. Katara rolled over on her bed and reached for the blue phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey…how are you babe?"

"Souza! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you. It's so nice to hear your voice even though it's only been two weeks."

"Well if you wanted to know…it's been pretty tough here too."

Katara smiled, "Have you met a new girlfriend yet?"

She could hear him laugh over the phone.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. How bout' you, have you met some prince charming already?"

Katara was about to giggle herself before Zuko's image plagued her mind. Why did he instantly come to her thoughts? Katara knew she had denied all feelings for him but somehow he was still there…still remaining.

Souza inquired, "Katara?"

"Oh uh, sorry I just lost myself a moment. No, I definitely haven't found any prince charming. You can be sure of that."

"Yeah well I-oh great, my mom needs me. I'm sorry Katara, we'll talk later okay."

"Oh, okay. Well bye Sou-"

Katara sighed as the phone on the other line clicked, "za."

She dropped her phone, staring at the sunset in the corner of her eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you been?"

"Shut up…"

"Where have you been?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"I need to know…your foster parent called."

"Oh, she did now. How's that lady getting along?"

"She misses you and the agency is searching. If you show up now, I don't think you'll get in trouble."

"I'm not worried…let them search. I'm not coming home."

"You have to listen to reason."

"What reason, yours?! You've been smoking like I've never seen, probably been drinking too. You better not think you can ever tell me what to do."

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to tell the agency where the gang is."

"What?!"

"You heard me, I'm telling."

"You had better-"

"Better what? I don't have anything to lose. So you better go home, show Yuma your alright or I will have the police find you, do I make myself clear?"

"Fine…I'll do it. But once the gang get's over this nice spell with you, when I get the first chance and I mean the first chance to let them kill you, trust me, I won't hesitate."

"You go ahead and do that."

Azula smirked, smiling actually before walking out the door. Zuko glanced around the room, throwing the cigarette in his hand away. Slowly he slipped into his room as the night overcame the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yes, Azula has come into the picture. It all will seem a little confusing but as I always say, it will all become clear soon. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this. Please review.


	8. Looking Through

Authors note: I really liked this chapter…a lot. I hope you all will too. Anyway, please review and enjoy.

**Chapter Eight**

**Looking Through**

"Dad is literally trying to kill me…"

Ty Lee sighed as she said this, clicking at the remote.

"No cable, I mean come on!" she screamed.

Throwing it on the floor she stood up.

"Well, that's another thing I hate about this place. Oh wait; I hate everything about this place."

Ty Lee looked up to see that her sister wasn't even listening.

"Hello, Katara? Hello?"

Katara bolted up, "Huh? Oh, sorry Ty Lee…I was out for a moment. What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing important. Well Sokka and I are going to the mall out of the city. It's no where close to what we had before but hey, what are you going do?

Katara grinned slightly before turning away from Ty Lee.

"I hope you have fun," she whispered.

Ty Lee was about to walk away but spun around half way to the door.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distant these days."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like ever since you saw Zuko or when you thought you saw Zuko."

Katara gazed downwards with a frown.

"I'm fine, just go shopping, okay?"

Ty Lee nodded, calling Sokka. After coming downstairs, the two walked out the door, leaving Katara.

She felt like bursting into tears once the door was slammed shut. They had each other to be happy. Katara had no one. So far, Souza had only called her once. Her dad had just been lies. And Zuko…she didn't even know what to make of that.

She hadn't seen him in ten months, almost a year. Katara didn't know how to jump back right where they had been. Katara had a boyfriend now. She had a sister. She was even going out of the country for the winter break. Katara had a new life that Zuko plainly was just not apart of.

"Maybe it's best to just forget him. What we had was just for four months which for me is good enough."

Katara nodded to herself. Standing up, she grabbed her coat and walked outside. Clearing her head would do her good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Then, out of no where, Richard suddenly entered through the door._

_Lady Elizabeth gasped, jumping out of her seat._

"_Oh Richard," she cried, "Oh Richard, you've come for me."_

"_And I will never leave you again."_

"_But you are beneath her," Sir John proclaimed._

"_My love is stronger than rank or time. My love stands forever. It is…eternal."_

"_Oh Richard," Lady Elizabeth whispered, falling passionately into her lovers arms._

Zuko stifled his laughter as he swept the restaurant floors. It was seven o'clock and not one customer was at a table. The floors weren't even dirty at "Long Feng's Cuisine."

He looked at the old 18th century soap opera with a smile. Zuko could always get a good laugh before going home with this channel on.

"Zuko, sweep the floors!" he heard Long Feng scream.

Rolling his eyes he sighed, "Of course sir, I should have thought of that before."

"Don't be sarcastic with me, get to work!"

Glaring at the manger's office, Zuko "kept" sweeping the floors. When he was ready to sweep it all up, he went behind the desk for the dust pan. Zuko looked up, brushing his hair out of his face when he dropped the dust pan.

He moved back some, hitting against the back of the counter top.

"Hello Zuko."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I bet Souza is fighting with his younger brother right now."

Katara giggled when she thought of the scene. They were both probably pulling at the remote until literally broke in two. Souza's brother looked just like him, only two feet shorter.

Katara smiled as she pressed on with her walk. She was staring at the ground, thinking of her old house that she didn't even noticed she was coming into the older part of T. Haed.

"Oh, they're probably ripping the TV apart too."

Katara fell into a fit of laughter, not seeing the man on the other side of the street. She stopped her laughing and walking instantly when he spoke.

"Hey you," he said.

Katara didn't answer, she was frozen stiff.

"Now what is a little girl like you doing in T. Haed all alone?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

Katara started to walk away but he was already across the street, following her.

"No you don't. You're just scared."

"Excuse me."

Katara started to pick up her pace but so did the man. Within seconds, he caught her arm.

"I want your money!"

"I don't have any."

"Just give me the money!"

"I told you I don't have any!"

Katara's eyes were filled with terror as he grasped her arm harder. She tried to break free but he was too strong.

"Look, give it to me now or I'll-"

With whatever she could find, Katara mustered up all her strength and shoved her knee into the man's stomach. He groaned in pain, stumbling back. Katara wasted no time in quickly running away. Unfortunately, she could hear the man behind her.

Katara could barely breathe. She tripped along the crooked paths, trying to find the nearest store to hide in. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she could see a restaurant in the distant. She ran up to it but suddenly stopped and didn't go in.

Katara just stared at him. She stared at his laugh, his smile, and his frown. She felt entranced, like she just had to walk in but she couldn't. However, when she heard that the man had finally caught up with her she had no choice.

She quickly but quietly stepped in. He was talking to his boss or at least that's what it seemed like. He was wearing baggy, black pants and a black shirt with a white apron. He had a pencil behind his hear that made him look really professional.

Katara gazed on until he finally turned to her. She didn't say anything and neither did he.

Finally, her voice came to her. At first he couldn't hear her but then her voice slowly grew louder.

"Hello Zuko."

"Hey…Katara."

The two were immediately silenced. The man who had been chasing Katara entered through the restaurant door.

"You give me my damn money!" he came in, yelling at her.

Katara soon became terrified, moving back as the man moved forward.

Jumping from over the counter, Zuko came from between the two.

"Look, my boss won't like this. You'd better get out."

"That's fine with me punk but this girl stole money from me and I want it back."

"I didn't steal money from him I swear."

Zuko stared at Katara awhile and then turned to the aggressive man.

"Like I said, you better get out of here."

"I don't have to take this."

Throwing a punch, Zuko ducked and Katara ran around to the counter. She looked hurriedly around until she found the broom Zuko had been using. Katara grabbed it quickly and then ran back out. The man was still throwing wild punches that even she could dodge.

Zuko glanced at Katara and that happened to be just enough time. Katara gasped as the man finally hit him. Zuko stepped back in surprise, touching his face. Katara, the man now coming for her, held the broom upside down and flung it at the man's face.

"Ah!" he yelled out in pain.

"Get away from me!" Katara screamed, beating the man to the floor.

Zuko stopped feeling his face long enough to notice Katara. He ran up to her in a hurry.

"Wait!"

Katara turned in amazement. It was strange to hear Zuko's voice so urgent…like it had been long ago.

"What?" she asked

Zuko didn't answer her. He just turned to the ground. The man was staring up at them, a scowl on his face.

"You get out of here," Zuko stated, "Now!"

The man gradually stood up and exited the restaurant. Zuko and Katara watched him go down the road. Somehow, he started to look more like a lost being than a thief.

Both of the teenagers knew they would have to talk sooner a later. Katara was thinking of how she went on the walk to get Zuko out of her mind and then here he was, saving her again.

She glanced over at Zuko as he did to her. Katara thought she saw a smile but it was Zuko, anything could go for a smile.

"Thanks…" she muttered.

Zuko turned to her, "Thank you…for taking care of him with the broom."

With a short grin, Katara set the broom down.

"It's uh…nice to see you again."

Giving a short nod, Zuko picked the broom back up, "Yeah…nice to see you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I know…ah! They are finally together…I'll try to update soon.


	9. Now What?

Authors note: The last chapter was so much fun…I hope you all enjoy this one just as much. Okay then, you know the drill. Please review, yada yada…

**Chapter Nine**

**Now What? **

"I'd…I'd…um, I should probably-"

"Do you want to have a coffee?" he inquired.

Katara stared at Zuko awhile, her back pressed against the door. She knew it would be best for her to leave right at that moment and never see him again. However, Katara slowly moved forward.

"Well uh…"

Zuko didn't wait for Katara to answer. He motioned at a table and then went behind the counter top to the coffee maker. After he had brought out some cups, Zuko glanced at Katara who was still standing at the door.

"You can sit down."

Katara for a whole other minute didn't answer and didn't move. After many glimpses from Zuko, she inched her way to the table and sat down.

"I'll have it with-" she started.

"Two sugars, three creams…" Zuko interrupted, "I remember…"

Katara looked down at her hands, a tiny smile on her face.

"So I have to wonder…why you are here."

Zuko sat the cups on the table and took a seat. His gaze fell upon Katara who was still staring at her lap. She bolted up at the sound of his voice.

"Oh…my Dad, he switched jobs."

"The company moved?"

"No…his old job…it uh-"

"Sorry about that."

Katara finally locked eyes with Zuko. He seemed to be looking right through her so she quickly turned back away.

"A lot of things have changed, huh?" she muttered.

"Yeah," Zuko murmured back, taking a sip of his coffee.

Katara took in a deep breath, wrenched her hands tightly, and then finally faced Zuko again. He was staring at her, just like he had done before.

Zuko didn't know how to feel about the girl across the table. What they had ended ten months ago…how could you start over or even more, start right where you left off?

"I don't know what to say," Katara out rightly stated, "It's just really-"

"Awkward…I know."

"Zuko, what are you doing?!"

Zuko sprung up from his chair as Long Feng stormed out of his office. His face was a beet red, probably from losing more money than he already had.

"I was talking to-"

Long Feng stopped him instantly, "I don't pay you to talk to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko shouted back.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" added Katara.

"I don't care. You don't need any more distractions."

"More? There's no one here!"

Zuko shook his head while pointing to the restaurant. Not one person was in site.

"That-that doesn't matter. You were supposed to be sweeping."

"I'm done."

"Well, what about the dishes?"

"Washed."

"The countertops?"

"Wiped."

"The-"

"And if your about to ask about the coffee machine I was giving her…this customer the last cup."

Long Feng glanced at Katara, holding her cup of coffee before turning his evil glare back to the smirk of Zuko.

"Fine…well, I don't want to hear anymore racket like before, none!"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

Zuko crossed his arms and watched his both embarrassed and confused boss walk back to his office. Once the door was slammed shut he revolved back to Katara.

"Sorry about that, my boss is kinda of drag."

"I can see…" Katara said with a low giggle.

Zuko eyes opened in awe at her laugh. It hadn't changed…

"I uh…I…" he said, brushing the back of his neck, "I should probably finish up here."

"Yeah…"

Katara stood up, bringing her cup over to the counter top. She handed it to Zuko, their hands barely touching. She gasped lightly as her arm fell to her side.

"Thanks for the coffee. Oh, I know I have some money in here somewhere."

Katara started to reach into her jean pocket.

"It's no problem, it's on the house."

Smiling shortly, she remembered this wasn't the first time a coffee had been on the house…

"Well eh, goodbye."

Katara walked quickly to the door, grabbing the handle.

"Wait!"

Zuko ran from outside of counter top, his apron strings all in a knot. He brought out a tiny notebook and the pencil from behind his ear.

"Here, this is my house address. You can right down yours."

Katara gazed at him awhile before taking the paper and the pencil in hand. She quickly wrote down where she lived and handed it back to Zuko.

"I'm…I'm sorry for running last time," he mumbled, "Maybe this time, it won't be as hard to find each other."

Katara gave a sure nod, "Okay…"

She pulled the doors open and was about to pace out but stopped.

"And Zuko-"

"An accident."

"Oh…"

With that, she walked out the door and into the crisp autumn day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I really liked it…a lot. Anyway, that's kind of up to your guys. I'll try to update soon.


	10. Clue In

Authors note: I loved the last two chapters…I hope you all like this one as much as I did. Anyway, I'll stop my ranting and let you read.

**Chapter Ten**

**Clue In **

Katara slowly closed the door behind her, the piece of paper held tightly in her hand. She smiled a moment that was before Hokada's glared laid heavily on her.

"Where were you?" he inquired coldly.

"Out." She simply answered.

"Where is out?"

"I don't know…out?"

"Katara, I don't appreciate your sarcasm. Where have you been? I need to know."

"Well seeing as you find it okay to let us live in this decrepit neighborhood it seems fit to me to not tell you where I was."

"Katara!"

"What Dad? How does it feel to have someone not tell you something that is so important? It hurts…doesn't it?

"If you only knew…"

Katara was about to have many cruel words rush out of her mouth but they stopped suddenly. What did he mean if she knew?

"Dad…what-"

"I have work."

Hokada rushed pass Katara up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Kneeling down, she grasped the paper even tighter. A small tear ran down her face as the sun began to set.

"Katara."

Surprised to hear his voice, Katara turned to her dad. Hokada had a blank expression on his face.

"I think," he began, "I think it's time you know the truth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, how was work?"

Zuko dropped his coat as he walked into his house. Jin was smoking a cigarette as she usually did on the counter top, waiting for him to arrive home.

"Alright…I guess."

"You seem happy for some reason."

"I do?"

"Yeah…something good happen?"

Zuko pulled out a cigeratte and smiled for a split second. He then sat next to Jin, shaking his head.

"Nothing in particular."

"Hmm, well…I have some good news for you."

"And what would that be?"

"The Gang…they…they want you back."

Zuko gazed at Jin with an obscured look as she smiled. She then nodded which made it more understandable.

"You're lying?" he said, more a question than a statement.

"Why would I? They want you."

Zuko made a tiny smirk, looking down into his palms. Somehow, he didn't feel as excited as should have been. He turned to Jin with a grin to make sure she knew he was okay.

"You seem disappointed…" she remarked.

"I'm not, the whole thing just seems fake, you know?"

"Well there is a catch."

"I knew it…"

"No, not a bad catch but a catch. If you want to continue your search then we're going to need the imports."

"Jin…"

"It's not that big a deal."

Throwing his cigarette into the trash, Zuko jumped off the counter top.

"You want me to get drugs anytime you all need them in return for sometimes a really crappy lead; that is a big deal!"

"Chan's out and we need a temporal replacement. By the time he's back you'll already have what you need.

Zuko heaved a sigh, "He overdosed, didn't he?"

Jin looked away with a frown, "Isn't everybody?"

He nodded in agreement after awhile though Zuko's face betrayed any real feelings he was trying to hide.

"Alright then…I'll do it."

Jin gave a short smile, throwing her smoke away as well.

"I wish it could have-" she started.

"If this is the only way…I'm taking it."

Zuko looked at Jin, her face thinner than ever. She seemed so desolate and alone even more that himself. Without another second wasted, Zuko brought her quickly into his arms.

Jin was surprised but took the embrace as a sweet treasure. When the departed, he had far away look on his face that she clearly noticed. Jin made her way to the door in a hurried matter however turned around before leaving by the sound of Zuko's voice.

"She's here…" he muttered.

Zuko locked eyes with Jin and she giggled.

"Wow…she's here. And who would "she" be?"

"Katara, Katara Soku."

Jin's smile instantly faded away. She stared at Zuko awhile before for answering the remark.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know how…but she's here."

Looking around quickly, Jin thought to herself a moment. She then turned to Zuko again.

"If the gang finds out…" she murmured, "Don't get her messed up in this again. She barely made it out last time. No one can know of this."

"I know but-"

"Zuko," Jin whispered, pulling something out of her pocket, "You know the price."

Zuko closed his eyes when he glanced at the gun. His heart skipped a beat and his mind went blank when the scene came to his thought.

"You know what you have to do…if she finds out."

"Yes…"

"Katara was supposed to be apart of your old life…your fake life. You can't just-"

"I didn't bring her here. She won't mess anything up, I promise."

"She had better not, or it will be my life…and yours."

Zuko didn't answer but Jin knew he understood. Giving a quant sigh to herself, she left the house.

"Why…" Zuko could hear her say as she walked down the pavement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But why Dad…why now?" Katara inquired.

Hokada looked down with a sigh, turning from Katara.

"I just had to know…who killed her."

"So your saying, the killer is here?"

"All the leads seem to be…I have to find out who did it."

"Dad…you can't do revenge."

"And I won't, but I need to know."

Katara watched as her dad passed her and out the door.

"She's going to pay…" he muttered before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked slowly down the street, her shoes making ripples in the street puddles. She stopped every once in awhile to see her reflection or to see where she was. When she remembered she quickly started her walk again, jotting down a few thoughts.

As she passes the houses they soon became older and older, sadder and sadder. Most people ask why the economy is falling. Well...it's only us humans here, so isn't the question already answering itself?

Thinking that in her head, she let out a deep sigh. It was a sigh full of anxiety and pain. She was excited but also frightened. They were the two feelings she didn't know how to explain.

As she counted down the numbers, she finally came to her stop. She stared at it awhile but soon grew up the courage to start her feet to walking again. Her walk slowed down then sped up. She seemed hesitant then willing. When she was at last there she only made a tiny sound. At first, she thought it was unheard, unnoticeable. However, she could hear inside the motions.

Her breath stopped short and she began to walk back. But it was too late, the entrance was already opened. She stared and he stared in the silence. Neither one seemed willing to give.

When it seemed like she should have walked way he paced out. He gazed for awhile and then gave a short smile.

"I'm glad you came...Katara."

She gave a short smile back, "Zuko..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Mystery…


	11. So Everybody's Here

Authors note: I really like…enjoyed this chapter. It brings in so many new characters. I won't say too much but…yeah. Please review.

**Chapter Eleven**

**So Everybody's Here**

"Come on inside," Zuko said, motioning into the house.

Katara looked around a few times before walking in. Her face was growing hot and she began to start the thinking the entire thing was a dream. Katara pinched herself in order to clear that reckless thought.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

Katara eyes went wide and she nodded quickly, her voice at a loss.

"Okay then…"

Zuko's hands were clammy as he walked into the kitchen, Katara followed behind him. He was just as nervous as her, with nothing to say or do.

Katara though, brought her attention to the decorations. The house seemed intolerably plain and boring. There were only a few chairs and drapes. The only thing Katara could make out as a real decoration was a small tea pot on a table.

Katara smiled as the face of Mr. Iroh came to mind. Little did she know Zuko was watching her the whole time, thinking the same thought.

"He gave it to me before I left…ten months ago."

Katara glanced at Zuko, nodding slowly. She let her hand skim the surface of the glass. It was a cool feeling that she enjoyed. Touching it once more, Katara turned back to Zuko.

"It's very pretty…" she murmured.

Katara went back to following Zuko who was pulling out two coffee mugs. She sighed, trying to ease the nerves all around her.

"It was kind of hard to catch up and work so uh…let's catch up here."

"Okay." Katara answered.

Katara knew there wasn't much to catch up on but at least he was trying. Setting the coffee down, Zuko took a seat. Silence filled the room.

"So uh…what school do you go to?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"Concord High…you?

"I'm in a community college…"

"That's nice…"

"It is…"

"Great…"

Katara twisted her hair in her fingers, hoping Zuko didn't hear her heart pounding. Zuko's face was twisted in confusion and disgust. He couldn't stand one more minute of it.

"This is too awkward," he stated.

Katara couldn't believe how much the words had been taken straight out of her mouth.

She was about to make a big speech on why she agreed but her words were gone, again.

She just nodded, muttering, "Yeah..."

"Maybe we could talk sometime...you know, like normal people."

Katara smiled, "Sometimes normal people don't know what to say."

"I guess I forgot…well…how have you been, Katara?

"I've been good…I miss my home."

"I don't blame you...H.Taed is-"

"A horrible place.

Zuko looked up, rather surprised. He didn't expect Katara to speak out with such anger in her voice. He knew there was more to the story then what she led on. However, Zuko let it alone. The two we're still trying to get over the fact that they were actually with each other again.

"It's sad, what happened to it."

"What did-" Katara started.

"It's a long story that I'm sure you would grow bored of."

"I do have a short attention spand."

"Yeah, you sure did...I mean..." Zuko stuttered.

Katara grinned, her senses finally at ease. She actually felt content, for one moment. It was like the ten months weren't there at all. Zuko was still her friend and they could still talk. Though, deep in her heart, Katara knew things had changed forever.

"Well…would you like some more coffee?

Katara didn't even notice but her whole mug was dry. She didn't even remember taking one sip. She just gave a short nod and handed the mug back.

While Zuko was filling it up he could hear the usual racket upstairs.

"Stop all that noise and come downstairs!" he screamed.

Katara thought he was just being funny at first but when she heard footsteps, she knew it wasn't a joke.

"There's someone you should meet..." Zuko said in a rather low tone.

Katara stared at him and he stared back. Slowly, she sat up and walked over to Zuko's side. Then she turned to the stairs and left out a low gasp.

There was a short boy, who looked skinnier and younger than what his age probably was. He had a hooded beanie on his head, with an over-sized a hoodie, and jeans on. He had a simple expression on his face that didn't even really look a like an expression at all. Is eyes were glassy, making it seem as if he was looking right through her.

"Katara, this is my foster brother…Aang."

Katara forgot her manners for a second but soon regained herself. Reaching out her hand, she smiled faintly.

"It's nice to meet Aang…" Katara mumbled.

Aang didn't even nod. It was like she hadn't said a word. Katara slowly pulled her hand lamely back to her side.

"It's very nice to meet you," Katara repeated.

Still he said nothing.

"My foster brother is kind of shy."

Katara saw Zuko do something quick with his hands and watched as Aang walked away. Zuko sighed and then glimpsed at Katara.

"He's also mute."

Katara felt a jolt go through her body as she heard this. No wonder he hadn't spoken was all she could think of…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we're doing it?"

"Yeah, we're doing it."

"And he's in."

"He's in."

"Good…"

"Let's get ready then."

Jin threw a gun over to Yue who put it into her belt. Azula, putting one in her boot gave a smirk.

"I'm surprised…I can't believe Zu-Zu's actually helping us out."

Jin nodded, "He'll help us out all right."

Ruon-Jian smiled, "I'm ready, you?"

Loading his gun, longshot gave a simple nod of the head.

"How about you, Jun?"

"Yeah…let's do it."

Azula opened the door, whispering to herself, "Let's make Jet proud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He was just born that way…"

"Oh…"

Katara looked down in dismay only for Zuko to say something quickly.

"But he talks to me…through sign language."

"That's nice."

"Yeah…"

Zuko looked around, thinking to himself before he jumped up aftering glancing at the kitchen clock.

"I have to go somewhere…I'm so sorry. I have to-"

"It's okay…I'll just see you tomorrow," Katara remarked.

"Okay," Zuko answered back.

Katara gave a short smile before pacing outside. She felt like she was on air. Everything went…well for the most part. Maybe she would tell Souza about it if he was interested.

Katara was so lost in thought that she ran right into the person running up the road who was also not watching the sidewalk either.

"Sorry…" the girl muttered, running past Katara.

Katara watched as she ran up Zuko's path way and knock on his door. She turned away quickly so he wouldn't think she was watching him but could hear in a faint voice.

"Toph, what are you doing here?

"I want to talk to Aang; I have to show him something."

"Come on in but don't do…"

Whatever else was said was lost in the wind as Katara headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: So…do you all like the new characters? I know I do…I'll try to update soon.


	12. When and Where

Authors note: I thought it was pretty good. I hope you all like it.

**Chapter Twelve**

**When and Where **

"So, what was the name of Raleigh's son?"

Katara, doodling on her binder didn't hear a world the teacher with the coke-bottle glasses said. She was busy writing the word "misunderstood" in graffiti style.

"Katara?" Mr. Zang said, "Could you answer this please? I'm trying to get out of here before my grandchildren die…"

Everyone else in the class groaned, knowing that he was just teasing their incapacity for learning.

"Katara?" he repeated.

Not listening at all, Katara continued her art uninterrupted.

"Mr. Zang is such a know it all," she said to herself, "It's like he plots to ruin the lives of others."

"Excuse me Miss Soku, but you of all people know that when…Miss Soku do you even here me?"

"I swear," Katara mumbled, not seeing the entire class gazing at her, "He is the ugliest man I know. I mean a comb over? That means it's just time to let it go…"

The class was now more ecstatic than annoyed. They were overjoyed to see the teacher's pet mouthing off.

"Miss Soku…Miss Soku…Miss Soku!"

Instantly, Katara dropped her pen. Slowly turning her face to the blackboard she noticed the sweat drops of anger perusing down Mr. Zang's face.



"Will you kindly answer the question?" he said, trying to control his temper.

Katara, short of breath answered, "I'm sorry but…I don't even know the question."

Suddenly, the bell rang and in a matter of two minutes the room was cleared besides Mr. Zang and Miss Soku.

"I thought you were different…" he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't hear you. I would have never-"

"Please, excuses are for washouts…like every other kid in this damn school."

Katara, obviously stung by the words, turned her stare at her desk.

"I'll try to do better next time, Mr. Zang. That is, if you give me another chance…"

Mr. Zang, picking up his briefcase, shoved his glasses further onto his face.

"Katara, in H. Taed there are no second chances…just first time disappointments."

Hearing the door slam behind Mr. Zang, she thought over his words. She found their meaning when a tear fell from her eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is food?

"Yeah, so eat it."

"Has it been…detoxified?"

"Just eat it."

Toph glanced at where she knew Aang was sitting. She could tell he had the same thought and feeling.

Zuko sat down at the table, looking at the grumbling faces.

"You know I can't cook…"

Toph's eyes when wide, "Yeah…we kinda guessed that."



With a smirk, Zuko stuffed "dinner" into his mouth. He looked up to see Aang staring at him with a peculiar way to it.

"Yes Aang?" he said under his breath.

Then, it started. Raising his hands from his lap, Aang began to rapidly move them in many types of methods. Toph just sat still as Zuko watched the memorized hand movements. After a few minutes had passed, Aang suddenly stopped.

"It's not like that," Zuko said, "I had to leave to do business."

While Zuko said this, Toph's hand moved up to Aang's face and lightly touched his lips. Feeling this, Aang began to now move his mouth as if he was talking, even though he didn't make a sound.

When he finally ceased, Toph quickly moved her hand.

"Yeah Zuko, where were you?" she asked.

Zuko frowned at the two fourteen year olds and sighed.

"Look, I had to secure some things."

Aang motioned his hands rapidly and Zuko nodded.

"Next time the gang needs me, I'll tell you."

Aang gave a faint smile but tapped Toph lightly. She then returned her hand back to his lips and smiled as he mouthed what he was saying.

"So Aang and I are wondering…" Toph asked after Aang finished.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "And what would you be wondering about?"

"Oh I don't know…that girl who was here a few days ago."

Zuko looked down, almost choking down his food. He underestimated his foster brother and his best friend a little more than need be.

"She was just…a girl."

Toph kicked Aang under the table. He kicked her back. Zuko just frowned at the two.

"She's nothing…" he mumbled, bringing the teasing to a sudden end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So then she said "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Katara laughed to herself as she lay on her bed. Souza was telling her one of his "oh so interesting" stories. They had been at it for three hours. Katara guessed she was just trying to get over school but it was more than that. She really missed her boyfriend.

"So how are things there?

Katara gave a dull sigh, "You know…horrible."

"Well I make my stories sound too interesting. Really, it's pretty horrible here too."

Katara heard Souza sigh, and then scream at his brother. She giggled to herself, observing the cracks on her ceiling. She was happy to hear he was a little bummed out as well.

"Sorry about that. He was trying to take my homework and a make a paper maché replica of himself."

Katara instantly went into another fit of laughter as she heard his brother scream over the phone.

"You're lucky you have a brother who is older than five."

"To tell you the truth, it's not much better."

Souza gave a small chuckle that soon turned into a sigh.

"I miss you…" he muttered.

Katara felt her eyes start to water as Souza said this.

"I miss you too…"

"Three months, two weeks."

Katara wiped the tear running hurriedly down her cheek

"Three months, two weeks…" she whispered out.

"I love you Katara."

"Love you too…"

"Bye," Souza finally said.

"Bye," Katara said, hearing the phone click.

It was tomorrow and she was sitting in her room, feeling lonely for Souza. Anything else that was supposed to happen that day quickly faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang cleared the table, waving goodbye to Toph. When he saw Zuko's distressed face he slowly walked over to his brother. Zuko saw the hands moving and nodded.

"No, she's not coming."

Aang looked down but suddenly bolted up with a grin. He motioned his hands again and Zuko glimpsed at them in the corner of his eye. He gave a short smile.

"Yeah…you can come to work if you want. Did you finish your homework?"

Aang nodded, pulling on his coat.

"Alright then, but we have to make a stop by the gang before we come. Leave a message for Konu and Acura that we'll be home late.

Aang frowned, language signing.

"I know, not worth it…but if they do show up-just write it, okay?"

Aang did as he was told and then walked outside. Zuko gave one more glance to the house before walking down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokada, do you think you can finish the paper for me?"

Hokada looked over his shoulder at Bato who was trying to see through all the hundreds of papers.

"Um…I could try," he said, not even looking up.

"Well, I can see that you're…swamped," Bato remarked, rubbing the back of his head, "I'll just finish myself."

"No really, I can do it."

Hokada jumped from his seat, not watching his footing. He tripped over one of his many books and fell to the floor. For a moment, a silence went from one cubicle to the next. After what seemed like eternity, the noise erupted again.

"Are you okay? You seem a little hassled these days."

Hokada took hand of Bato's out stretched arm. He stood up, brushing off his clothes with a shake of the head.

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem kind of rushed."

"Everything's fine and I can finish that paper."

"Well…if you say so."

Bato gave a short smile, returning to his office. Exhaling deeply, Hokada went back to his desk. No one could know, not even Bato.

Hokada, studying the words and the photo was perplexed.

"What does a teenager named Jet have to do with the killer?" he murmured to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko turned the corner, Aang at his heels. He hated having to have baggage, which right now was his foster brother, around but the gang wouldn't mind. Aang was mute; he wouldn't be able to say a word.

"Okay Aang, we're here. Just keep quiet…"

Aang rolled his eyes, pointing to his mouth. Zuko glared at his brother's sarcasm.

"You know what I mean."

Aang nodded like he meant it and then watched as Zuko hit a long pattern on an old metal door. When he finished, he could hear rustling inside. The door knob turned and a girl with pure white hair appeared. She had a mean smirk on her face, wearing a low cut shirt and faded jeans.

"He's can't come in," she said, looking at Aang.

"I know," Zuko answered.

"Well then, come in."

Zuko slowly walked in, seeing faces gaze at him. He was more frightened than nervous. His hands went numb and his heart began to beat uncontrollably.

"So Zuzu, do you have the information?"

Throwing a piece of paper on the floor, Zuko waited. Azula picked it up and smiled.

"Damn…"

"I hope that means you're satisfied," Zuko remarked.

"You would be correct…these are all the drug piers?"

"Every single one…"

Zuko saw Jin smile to herself. He was back. Back into the gang he had once vowed never to return to. For what they did, for what they believed. Zuko knew at that very moment he had crossed the line and now, he was going to drown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Not a very huge chapter. Katara blew Zuko off and we saw how Aang talks to people. Plus a little Hokada mystery…anyway, I thought it was okay. I'll try to update soon.


	13. Peace At Last

Authors note: I like this chapter a lot, though I do have an announcement. I might be ending this story. Yes, I mean before the regular forty chapters. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I don't' know if I want to continue it. Honestly, I don't think people are appreciating it as much I thought they would. If you have anything to say you can if you like. Thank you.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Peace at Last **

"A four letter word for stupid?" Toph mumbled, brushing her hand across the Braille writing.

Aang tapped her shoulder and she instantly put her hands to his lips.

"_Zuko," _Aang mouthed.

Zuko, though much more capable of reading sign language could tell when his name was said in lip reading.

"Haha, I'm dying," he muttered, "Toph, the word is dumb."

Toph giggled to herself, going to a new row of words. Zuko smiled to himself as he scrubbed the countertops of Long Feng's Cuisine. As usual, it was a boring and slow day with only four customers in the whole restaurant, including Aang and Toph.

"_Can we go to the skate park after work?" _Aang asked.

"Maybe…I have to do extra hours."

"_I hate your boss…whoever that-"_

"Aang…"

"_Sorry."_

"What about a four letter word for moron?" Toph remarked feeling left out of the conversation.

Toph smiled, now just feeling Aang's hands as they rapidly signed.

"_I already told you. The answer is Zuko."_

"What kind of Braille puzzle is that?" Zuko muttered, reading the sign language.

"The many names of Zuko."

Aang smiled happily and Toph laughed. Zuko just rolled his eyes at the pun.

He then smirked, "A four letter word for moron? Well Aang and Toph fit that pretty well."

"_Haha," _Aang motioned with sarcasm.

"Haha," Zuko replied, hearing someone walk in the restaurant.

He grabbed his notepad off the countertop and started to walk over. But is walk became slower as he looked up. Soon, he wasn't walking at all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Sokka, how school these days?"

"Okay I guess…why do you ask?"

Hokada looked down with a shake of the head.

"No reason," he mumbled, "What about you Katara?"

Katara looked up from her cereal and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine…uh dad, could we talk?"

"Sure."

Hokada walked over to the kitchen table, excited to see he had his daughter back. He smiled at first but seeing her frown, joined in her sadness.

"What's up?" he inquired.

"Have you found out who it is?"

"Found out whom?"

Katara lowered her voice to just a whisper, "The person who killed mom."

Hokada's face took on a new level of depression. He sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"No…it seems like I'm at a new dead end."

"But I thought-"

"So did I…we were wrong."

Katara stirred her cereal listlessly. She knew what she wanted to ask and she was going to.

"Dad, is that why we're here? Because…I'm okay with mom not being here anymore. I've learned that I have to move on. If you could move on, couldn't we go back home?"

Hokada's expression didn't change. He just sat there, staring at the table.

"We could," he muttered after while, "But I can't go on knowing the person who killed her is still out there."

"You're not going to settle your pain by killing that person. It doesn't happen like that…many people learn that the hard way."

Hokada turned his gaze to his daughter who was apparently thinking hard as if rethinking something that had happened to her.

"Even if we did go home, I still don't have a job. At least when were here I don't have to worry about you all."

"If you wanted to know…we were never worried about the house or school, or even ourselves. We worried about you…"

Hokada glanced away quickly. Katara could tell he was done with the conversation in whole. She now dropped her spoon in the soggy cereal. Standing up, she gave him one more look.

"Do us all a favor dad…" she mumbled, "And let's just go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You've got cold feet Zuko," _Aang signed with a grin.

"What's going on?" Toph asked.

Aang put his hands in front of her and motioned what he had signed to Zuko. Toph laughed as she read the hand signals. Though it was harder and longer for her to read the sign language from Aang's hands, she was still quite good at it.

"So it's that girl, huh?"

Zuko tried to ignore Aang and Toph's puns as he stared at Katara.

"Why is she even here?" he thought, "If even one gang member shows up, I'm done…"

Slowing gaining up courage, Zuko started for her table. When he was only a few steps from it, he could feel his hand grow clammy like they always did when he saw Katara.

"This is so wrong," was the last thing going through his mind before he finally arrived at the table.

"May I take your order?" he said lowly.

Katara put down her menu, a tiny gasp coming from her mouth.

She hadn't even noticed she was in the same restaurant let alone notice Zuko was her waiter. Katara had run out of her house a few minutes earlier, not able to stand her dad. Somehow she ended up in the same place like before.

After a few seconds, Katara found her voice.

"Um…I was…um…still, looking over…over the-"

"The chicken ravioli is good though I don't know if good is really good at all."

Katara smiled a moment, "Good is good. I'll take it."

Zuko walked away, taking a sigh of relief. He had made it through it, though, he felt more angry than nervous. This was the girl who had blown him off two days ago.

"I can't blame her…she hasn't seen me in ten months. And it wasn't like I really wanted her to come back. The gang is too important to have some person I knew from the past mess it up."

Zuko nodded to himself, making the words permanent.

Aang looked at Zuko, _"Why is she here?"_

"It's a restaurant Aang…I'm guess she's hungry," he replied.

Toph picked up the conversation rather quickly, "I don't like her. She's sending me some bad vibes."

"_You don't like any girls," _Aang said, Toph hands still on his.

"That doesn't change anything. I know a ditz when I feel their vibes."

Zuko, still trying to ignore the two, went to the back kitchen and quickly grabbed a plate with her order. He then ran back out and slowed to a quickened walk. Katara looked up suddenly when he returned.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered.

"You're welcome."

Zuko started to walk away when Katara stood up.

"Zuko, um, can I-uh…I mean can I-"

"Yes Katara?" he interrupted.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for not coming when I said I would. I had a hard day school and when I got home I was talking to my boyfriend so I…just forgot."

Boyfriend! Zuko's eyes went wide when the word was dispersed from her mouth. It was not that he was jealous, just very surprised.

"I understand," he was still able to get out calmly.

"But that's not it."

Katara walked up to Zuko and then without all her fears, opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm lost in H. Taed. I don't know where to go or who to be. I'm not saying I need a bodyguard or a guide…I just need a friend. And if it was okay with you, I'd really like to come over tomorrow and maybe talk…like we used to."

Zuko was of all things shocked. She had come out of her shell and Katara was speaking her heart.

Katara, though trying to look composed was nervous beyond her wits.

"I'd like that," Zuko answered.

Katara felt like jumping up and down right then and there but controlled herself to a nod. With that, Zuko walked back to the waiter pick up. Aang stared at him while Toph smirked.

"Fine, she isn't a ditz…but I don't like her."

Aang gave a short grin, looking over at Katara. She was just picking up her fork when she looked up. He could tell she was surprised to see him staring. The gaze lasted for only a second before Aang turned to Zuko.

"_I like her."_

Toph bolted up, "What did Aang say? I could feel it, he signed! Aang, what did you say?"

Zuko actually gave a quick smile and murmured, "Its okay Toph. He doesn't like her either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Just a cute ending. I hope you all liked it. However, ending this story is still a possibility for me.


	14. It's Not Just You and Me

Authors note: Just to let you all know, when I said ending I meant discontinuing as in the next chapter might be the last. I really think I should end this.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**It's Not Just You and Me **

Katara started to wring her hands as she walked her way to Zuko's house. It would be only her second time being there and yet it felt like her first time.

"I wonder what people will think of me…if they think anything at all."

Katara shook her head as if to knock the thought out of her head.

"No…everything will go fine."

Stepping up her pace, it only took Katara five more minutes to arrive at the rather little house. At first she was confused. Loud noises were coming from it and she started to wonder if she had made a mistake.

"But I'm sure this is it…oh well, no harm in trying."

Sticking her hands in her hoodie pockets, Katara walked up the porch and knocked on the door. She gasped lightly when it opened itself. She rolled her eyes when she noticed it wasn't closed all the way.

"Stupid me, it was-ugh!

Katara almost ran backwards off the porch when a cat ran right through her legs. She saw it run down the street and around the corner.

"What the heck?!" she said out loud.

Katara turned suddenly when she heard the door open wider. She was both surprised and not surprised to see Aang. She had seen him aplenty of times but every congregation they had with each other seemed like their first meet.

Katara peered at him closely while he did his quick hand movements. He then ran out the door and down the stairs. Katara saw him follow the same path of the cat, watching him disappear around the corner.

"I ask you to watch one cat Aang, one cat!"

Katara held onto the porch post behind her when she saw the girl who had ran into her on the sidewalk and who was sitting next to Zuko and Aang in the restaurant.

"So it's you?" she heard the girl mutter.

"I'm sorry?"

"Zuko, we've got company. Oh, and find Ms. Taffy; if that cat gets outside she'll have a coma."

Katara was in a split second alone again, perplexed in many ways.

"That would be great…awesome," someone on the phone said, "No…no…let me say this again. At four-"

Katara's face tightened up as she heard a crash in the distance.

"Oh crap!" the same person said.

She heard the phone slam down as steps quickened in the house.

"Toph, Aang, get your butts in here! I want these cats out!"

Zuko ran to the front door, stepping backwards when he saw her. Katara tried to smile; she really did, but a blank expression was all that was there.

"Katara, your-"

Zuko glanced behind him, hearing something break and a cat screech.

"I'm sorry, one moment."

Katara nodded slowly as Zuko ran back into the house.

"Ms. Taffy, Snowflake, Lightbulb, Blacksmith, Tiny, and Deathboy…where the-oh."

Zuko ran to the phone he had left hanging from it's cord.

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot I put you on hold. I meant to say I will be there. Yes, at four o'clock. Thank you so much, bye."

Zuko walked back to the porch to see Katara in the same spot.

"I'm not sure it will be much more comfortable but it's cold out here…how about you come inside?"

Katara didn't answer. She just paced behind Zuko into the madness.

"It's nice to see you again…" she finally mumbled.

"As it is you but I have a major…family issues to deal with so I'll see you in like a…hour."

Zuko groaned hearing yet anther crash.

"I have to go," he said, while walking out the backdoor.

Katara, already curious, stood up and hurriedly went to the door. She was dazed to see Zuko climbing under a bush, mumbling profanities.

"Come over here…ugh…ow! Come on…yes!"

After a few minutes, Zuko stood up with a prize in his hand. A tiny black cat with grey eyes. Katara smiled a moment, realizing the predicament he was in.

"How long have you been looking for him?"

"I've been looking for her about three hours."

"Her…"

"Her."

Katara backed up as Zuko came closer to her. The cat was currently making its way to his shoulder, trying to break free.

"Give me a break Blacksmith…"

"Blacksmith?" Katara inquired.

"Yeah, how unoriginal?"

"Inspiring."

Katara sighed happily. She felt content when there was something to talk about other than awkwardness. Zuko was very calm himself, having the cat in his arms.

"How many more are there to catch?" Katara then asked.

"Five…Aang and Toph chased one down the street. The other four are somewhere wreaking havoc in this house."

Katara laughed carelessly, getting a long stare from Zuko. He, finding the situation also funny, gave a lighthearted smile.

"You can come tomorrow…" he offered, "When we're not cat sitting."

"No! I mean no, I can help. I don't really know how to catch cats but I'm sure it can't be too hard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah!"

"Katara, what is it?!"

"My goodness, Snowflake you scared me!"

Zuko rushed into the room, to cats in his arms while Katara was under a bed.

"Is Snowflake supposed to have teeth like that?"

"Yeah, just grab his collar. If you pull it in the right way you probably won't get bitten."

Katara rolled her eyes, brushing back a wisp of hair from her sweaty face.

"Thanks…that's really reassuring."

Zuko rolled his eyes also, dropping to the floor.

"Here, you hold these cats. I'll get Snowflake."

Katara pushed herself out from under the bed, seeing Zuko's tousled hair. He obviously was having just as much trouble as she was.

Zuko handed the two cats to her, and crawled on the floor.

"Here Snowflake, no need to be scared; just let me hold your collar and-crap!"

Katara closed her eyes, hearing Zuko bang his head on the bed.

"Uh…cats…" he said, clutching his bitten finger.

"You alright?"

"I just got bit by a feline. No…I'm not okay."

Katara, even though the reply was harsh, had a broad grin on her face. Zuko sounded like Zuko.

"Alright Snowflake, it's just me and you."

The cat purred which Zuko thought meant a good thing.

"Argh!"

"Zuko, do you want help?"

"And have you let go of the two cats we do have, no!"

"I was just suggesting."

"No, we're getting Snowflake…come on kitty, after this, trust me, you'll never see me again."

Maybe it was the words being said or that Zuko grabbed the collar harder than he ever had, but Snowflake came quickly out from the bed.

"Yes…finally."

Katara and Zuko were sitting on the hard wood floor, basking in there achievement.

"Only two more to go."

"Yeah, we're doing well."

Zuko was currently calming snowflake down when he saw the face of Katara. She was struggling to hold both cats in her grasp.

"You need help?" he offered.

Katara looked up and nodded quickly. Leaning over, Zuko opened his free arm up to Katara who dropped the brown cat into it. He caught it and held it close.

"H. Taed getting any better…"

Katara shook her head, "Besides having the funniest day of my life catching cats, it's pretty much the same."

"Well then, maybe you should come more often."

Katara blushed a light red, "Maybe I-"

All of a sudden, the front door opened and loud tapping sound was heard against the wall.

"That's them," Zuko stated.

He stood up and shook his head.

"Oh really Aang, you're so sure of that?!"

It took Katara a few minutes to understand that Aang's noise was actually Morse code. Getting up also, she followed Zuko to the front room.

"_We chased this one all over the city," _Aang signed, almost dropping a cat in the process..

"Since I already can guess what Aang is saying," stated Toph, "We found the other two in the neighbors trash can."

"All six?!" Zuko exclaimed.

"_All six," _Aang answered.

"Well then, get them the heck back to their owners you morons and don't ever bring them back."

"But what about our cat business?" Toph pleaded.

"What about it?"

"_It's important."_

"Aang, I don't care if it's important."

"You don't care about anything, Zuzu."

"Uh, don't call me that!"

Zuko, picking up a cat that was sliding out of his grip, averted his eyes from the two.

"I mean it, there gone."

"Oh come on Zuko, you're such a drag!"

Aang put his hand in Toph's, _"Its okay Toph let him be."_

"But Aang-"

"_Toph."_

"No, I'm not settling for this. Hey you…you're his girlfriend or whatever, can't you persuade him?"

Katara's eyes went wide, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Well you two sure act like it."

Katara turned her gaze immediately to the ground, not wanting to confront Zuko's face.

"Look Toph," Zuko said his anger on high, "Either these cats go or you go."

"Fine…Aang, we need a new plan."

Signing to her one last time Aang nodded.

"_This time…can I choose?"_

"Fine…"

Aang grabbed the door knob but hurredily turned around.

"_We've never interacted but I'm Aang. It's nice to meet you Katara."_

Katara's head fell to her right shoulder. She wasn't sure who he was signing to. But when he flashed a small grin her way, she noticed it was her.

"Hey?!"

Katara quickly turned to Toph.

"I'm Toph. And you?"

"…Katara…"

"Doesn't fit…Sugarqueen will do."

"Sugarqueen?" Katara said to herself.

"Sugarqueen. You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all."

The black haired girl nodded, grabbing the two cats from Katara's hands. Aang did the same to Zuko. The two exited holding three cats each, leaving Zuko and Katara like before.

"She acts tough but…she's tough," Zuko muttered.

Katara giggled, "Thanks…"

"Well, we wasted our time chasing cats."

"I wouldn't say wasted…but I could come tomorrow if you want."

"Eager?" Zuko inquired.

Katara felt like she had been pressured all day by embarrassing remarks but smiled anyhow.

"No, just wondering."

Zuko shifted from side to side, smirking at her from across the room.

"It's your call."

"Then…I think I just might," Katara finished.

Zuko looked down, grinning to himself, finding his own self to be eager as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock, knock!

No answer came, so he rapped the door again.

Knock, knock!

"I'm coming!" someone screamed from inside.

At first the footsteps were faint but then they became louder. Finally, someone opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Uh hi, I'm looking for a man named Jet."

"Whatever "Jet" you're talking about certainly doesn't live here."

"But I'm sure-"

"Look, just go to the popo down the road if you got questions."

"They can't help me. But if Jet doesn't live here, does a Lee?"

"No, now goodbye."

Grabbing the door, his face turned from impatient to bloodthirsty.

"Then who does live here, Azula?"

Smiling up at him, Azula remarked, "I'm not sure you want to know, Hokada Soku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Please review.


	15. The Unknown Known

Authors note: Okay, this is either going to be the last chapter or the chapter that will lead on to more

Authors note: Okay, this is either going to be the last chapter or the chapter that will lead on to more. If anyone likes this fanfic, please say so. I really need to know if this is worth continuing. This is it so let me know

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Unknown Known **

"Hey Ty Lee, want to go for a walk?"

Ty Lee glanced over the couch and smiled.

"Weren't you just out?"

Katara's ears started to burn as she tried to think of an excuse. She knew she couldn't tell anyone of Zuko, things would become too complicated. After the cat chasing she had done a few hours ago, Katara was ready to spend some time with her sister.

"Uh yeah, but you can never get enough of the outdoors."

Ty Lee shook her head, "I know I can."

"Come on Ty, we never spend time together."

Ty Lee heaved a sigh before jumping off the couch. She quickly slipped into her shoes and then turned to Katara.

"You're right there, let's-"

Her voice suddenly ceased when the front door was slammed open. The two girls were surprised to see Hokada walk in, with a bewildered and saddened look to him.

"Dad, what's up?" Katara inquired.

"Nothing," he coldly replied, "I need to take a rest."

With that, Hokada quickly walked up the stairs and into his room. Katara looked down when she heard him slam his bedroom door as well.

"What's wrong with him?" Ty Lee asked after awhile.

"I don't know," Katara lied.

Of course she knew what was wrong. Her dad had figured out something new about her mom's death. Something she really didn't want to know of…

"Oh well, I'll ask him about it later. Let's go for that walk."

­Before Katara could even tell her sister she wasn't feeling like it anymore, Ty Lee already had her out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpening one of his many knives, Zuko frowned to himself. He hated being here, a place he had promised never to look at again. And yet, there was no other way. It was either this or nothing at all.

"It was strange without you."

Zuko looked up to see the face of Yue. She sat down next to him, her white hair flowing down her back.

"Really?" he muttered.

"Well yeah…Azula is great but…"

Yue smiled, punching Zuko's arm. He grinned back at her.

"No one can replace you," she finished.

"That's nice to know…"

Zuko glanced across the room to get a hard glared from Longshot. He quickly turned to Jin who smiled at him. Azula was out, confirming some information with Chan who had recovered.

"Three day's till the raid…" Yue mumbled.

Zuko didn't reply. He didn't want to. Raids were supposed to be a thing of the past. And now they were his future.

Abruptly, the iron door opened and all eyes turned on the entrance. No one was surprised to see Azula. She had arrived back with Chan.

"We've got four stops…not including Zuko's help."

Zuko avoided Azula's grin and he kept his stare strictly on his knife.

"If all goes well…then we're in business. As always, Longshot, you're on lookout with Jin. Yue, you're backup. Chan, you're the passer. Ruon-Jian, you're the spy. The rest of the gang is out on two different raids. We're the head…let's make it count."

Azula nodded with a smirk as the gang broke up into their own conversations. She averted her gaze to Zuko who was trying very much to ignore her. With a sly smile, she walked over to him and sat down.

"Something troubling you?" she inquired.

"No," Zuko simply answered.

"It sure seems that way."

"I'm fine," he muttered, getting annoyed, "Now can you please just leave me alone."

"Suit yourself…but you are my right hand man."

Azula touched his shoulder and Zuko flinched at the uncomfortable feeling.

"So that means…" she started, "If any of your information doesn't' fall into place…you're a dead man."

Standing up with a smile, Azula quickly turned from Zuko.

"Oh, and tell Aang I said hi," she whispered, before slowly walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Go fish."_

"Darn it…"

Toph picked up a playing card from the deck and sighed. Yet again, Aang was going to win the game like always. Aang smiled slightly and was just about to sign a specific card when the door suddenly opened. He wasn't surprised to see a worn out Zuko. He had just come from work…three hours late.

"_Where were you?" _Aang signed.

"At work, you know that…" Zuko replied, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"_Your shift ended three hours ago. Where were you?"_

"Well that isn't any of your business…"

"_It is my business. I worry for you."_

"Well don't worry! Just…leave me the hell alone."

Zuko walked past Aang and Toph and into his room, slamming the door behind him. Aang looked down at the table, his heart sinking within him.

"Aang…I think he's just tired, give him some time…"

Aang didn't answer Toph. He looked at Zuko's door and frowned. He then turned back to Toph, signing into her hand.

"_Five of diamonds?"_

"Go fish…" Toph muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I've been thinking…"

Katara glanced at her sister with a smile, "About what?"

Ty Lee kicked a pebble in front of her, trying to buy time. She had thought over what she was going to say for a long time but now couldn't think of anything.

"Well…I was thinking…"

"I know, what about?

Ty Lee sighed, "I think…I think we should move here, permanently."

Katara stopped walking instantly and turned to her sister with urgency.

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying…I think it would be best if we stayed."

Katara was exploding inside. She felt confused and betrayed. How could her own sister want to say in the H. Taed, other known as Hell on Earth.

"How can you even say that? This isn't our home. It never has and it never will!"

"Katara, I didn't mean to make you mad," Ty Lee said lowly, "I just wanted to tell someone."

"Well maybe I'm not the right someone!"

Katara looked away hurriedly, tears forming in her eyes. All she wanted was to go home. She wanted her father to forget her dead mother and leave this horrid place.

"Kat, please just let me explain."

"You've already explained yourself pretty clearly Ty. How can you even stand this-?"

Everything after that went black for Katara. She could feel the hit. It felt like someone was stabbing a knife right through her. As she was falling she could here Ty Lee scream. But when she hit the ground, everything for Katara was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Where am I?"_

Katara's eyes slowly fluttered open and she gasped, seeing her surroundings. It was like she was in a cell, only there were no bars. It was for metal walls locking her in. Katara tried to sit up but groaned when she felt her side.

She lifted up her shirt to see a large bruise on the right side of her stomach. Pulling it back down, Katara was about to tell herself to wake up and escape the nightmare. She was about to drift off when an opening in the wall unlocked and door swung open.

Katara could feel a tear of horror run down her cheek as the face looked down on her.

"Your daddy should have minded his own business…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: If I should continue this then please review. I will decide on this chapter.


	16. Find Me, If You Can

Authors note: Alright, I update this so I guess you all know now that I'm gong to continue it

Authors note: Alright, I updated this so I guess you all know now that I'm gong to continue it. I am still upset that many people who read it don't review it but I'm not going to stop because the few that do review really like it. So I hope that group really enjoys this and I'm really sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Find Me, If You Can **

"Here's your bill sir."

"7.80?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I don't owe that much. I only ordered a sandwich and a pop."

"No sir, you ordered a sandwich, a pop, and a bag of chips."

"I did not!"

"Sir, the bag is on the table."

Zuko glanced at the bag and then smirked at the customer. The man just frowned at him and tapped the table nervously with his fingers. After awhile, he pulled out his wallet.

"I still think that's too much for what little you gave me!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and was about to walk back to the counter when he caught a quick glimpse at the man's wallet. There was only five dollars, just enough for the sandwich and pop. The man was rummaging in side of it like there was enough but Zuko knew there was only a five dollar bill.

Looking around, making sure Long Feng was no where in site, Zuko ran to the cash register. He pulled out his own wallet and put in seven dollars and eight cents. After doing so, he walked back to the table.

"Uh, I totally forgot," Zuko said, "Today is um…ugh…get a free sandwich, pop, and chips day."

The man looked up at Zuko with a puzzled face. He seemed to be unconvinced.

"It's true, my boss has this new promotion," Zuko assured, "Get a free sandwich with a pop and chips on Friday! It's…it's new."

After an agonizing silence, the man stood up.

"Your sure of this?" he questioned.

"Yeah, positive."

Nodding his head, the man walked slowly towards the door. He was just about to walk out when he turned around to Zuko.

"Oh and…thanks," he said with a small grin.

"Just doing my job."

With that, the man walked out the doors. Zuko was in no surprise to see Aang walk in right after. He had a worried look on his face that always made Zuko immediately feel worried himself.

"_Azula want's you," _Aang signed.

"I'll see her after my shift," Zuko replied.

"_She want's to see you, now." _

Zuko quickly pulled of his apron and grabbed his coat. No words were needed as he walked down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad!"

Almost tripping to the floor, Ty Lee ran to the family room. He father was no where in site.

"Dad!" she screamed again.

Tears were streaming down Ty Lee's face as she ran up the stairs. She banged on his bedroom door but no one answered. Finally giving up, Ty Lee ran into the room. Hokada wasn't inside.

"Dad, where are you?!"

"Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee raced back down the stairs to see her father and Sokka walking in the doors. She fell into her father's arms, sobbing against his chest.

"Ty Lee, what's wrong?!" Hokada urgently asked.

"It's…it's…"

"It's what?!" Sokka screamed.

"It's…Katara."

Sokka gasped as more tears flowed from Ty Lee's eyes. Hokada had a blank expression on his face and he tightened the grip on his daughter.

"What happened to her?" he asked gravely.

"Someone…someone took her Dad, they took her away! The person just came up from behind us and took her. They knocked me out before I could do anything. I woke up on the sidewalk…"

Hokada ran his hand through Ty Lee's hair before pulling her away from him and holding her firmly.

"Did you know how the person looks?"

Ty Lee lowered her head, not answering.

"Ty Lee, you have to answer me. Did you know how the person looks?!"

Sokka gazed at Ty Lee's face, tear stricken and devastated. Slowly, he reached out his hand and broke Hokada's grasp. He slowly pulled her into his arms and whispered.

"Ty Lee, if you, I, and Dad ever want to see Katara again then we have to find every lead. I know your scared…I'm scared too. But we have to put Katara first, we have to find her. So please tell us…what the person looked like."

Ty Lee closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Of what I saw," she murmured, "There were two of them. They were wearing masks but I could see hair coming out of one. It was white hair…pure white. It was a girl and she had blue eyes. The other one was all covered up and I couldn't see the person's hair color but he was a guy. He was the one knocked out Katara, he took her out first. I'll never forget his golden eyes…just like the sun."

"The sun?" Sokka asked.

"The sun," Hokada stated, "They look like the sun…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Azula, what do you-?"

Zuko dropped his coat when he saw Jin sitting on his kitchen table. She looked overly worked and depressed as usual but something even more was going on. She had a different look of obscurity to her.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"Don't you already know," Jin responded grimly.

"No, I don't know and it would be nice if you could tell me."

"Well let's see…this should ring a bell: I thought it was the past."

Zuko shook his head, "It can't be…"

"And yet it is…Azula knows about Katara."

Slamming his fist against the wall, Zuko clenched his jaws in anger.

"You know what the strange thing is," Jin mumbled, walking towards him, "I have the strange feeling you knew all about this too. Did you purposely tell Azula about Katara?"

"Why would I do that?!" shouted Zuko.

"I don't know…to make it seem like you found an enemy to our gang which Katara definitely is…"

"Jin, how can you even think I did that?!"

Jin scowled at Zuko while walking to the front door.

"I have my reasons," she muttered, "Oh and by the way, Azula has her right now, locked up in cell. She's about to go and integrate her…you know things work…"

Zuko stared wide eyed at Jin who opened the front door and then the screen door.

"Someone always has to pay."

Slamming the door behind her, Jin walked off the porch and down the street. Zuko watched as she left, waiting until she turned the corner. When Jin finally did, he ran as quickly as he could down the street, heading for the heart of H. Taed…the gang's hideout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Katara's your name, right? Pretty, though it doesn't really fit you. I was thinking more like nuisance or irritant."

Katara held her side tight to try an escape the pain. All she could do was look up at the girl staring her down. Her dark, black hair and beady eyes were enough to scare you but the guns hanging all around her belt were enough to kill before the trigger was even pulled.

"You know, you have quite the family. Such a dedicated father, he'd do anything for his kids…and he'd doing anything for your dead mother too."

Katara gasped, "How do you know about that? How do you know anything about me?!"

"Oh Katara, we go way back; all the way back to when you met one of my group members. You two got along so well that you decided to hatch a plan…and kill our leader."

Katara shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about your group."

"Lies, lies, and more lies…is that all people do these days?"

"I'm telling the truth, I don't know what you're saying!" 

"Oh really?"

The girl knelt down and grabbed Katara's shirt. Katara screamed in agony as the girl punch the side that was already bruised.

"Well we can do this all day until he tell me. I've been trying to figure out for months who defected my group, who became a traitor. Whoever was with you did it and you are going to tell me. Who was with you? Who killed our leader?"

"I said I don't know…"

"You do, so answer me. Who…did it?"

Katara covered her face as the girl threw her to the ground. She scuffed, turning around.

"I…I don't know," Katara whispered.

"Well then…I guess you won't be getting out of here. See you tomorrow…"

Katara was about to burst into tears when she heard the door open again.

"Oh and I'm Azula. I'm glad we had such a lovely time, Katara. I know we'll become great friends."

Azula smiled before shutting the door close. Katara instantly let all the held in tears flood out when she knew the girl was gone. She returned her hand to her side, moaning at her hand's touch. She was scared, in pain, lonely and above all…lost. Katara tried and tried but she couldn't find her way out. For truly, there was no way to be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I'm glad to say I'll update soon. I didn't think this was a cliffhanger but a lot of people would disagree so…please just review.


	17. In Your Embrace

Authors note: Just the usual. Enjoy…review…enjoy...it was a fun chapter…enjoy. Yeah…bored author here.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**In Your Embrace **

"Azula, Azula!"

"Zuzu, please calm down. You're giving me a headache."

"I'm giving you a headache!"

"What is your problem?"

Zuko looked away from his sister, a frown plastered on his face. He was surprised to see the gang's hangout completely empty besides Azula. He composed himself before turning to her again.

"What have you done?" Zuko asked coldly.

"Me? I'm not sure what you're talking about. The raid is tomorrow."

"This isn't about the raid. It's about…why did you call me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aang came to the restaurant," Zuko explained, "He told me you needed me. Why?"

"Oh that. I wanted to go over some of the raid plans. But I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that's not what you want to talk about."

"You know very well what I want to talk about."

"Really?" Azula mused, "Well how about you enlighten me."

Zuko bent down, making it so that his face was within inches of his sisters.

"Where is she?" he whispered.

"Oh darn, Jin can't keep a secret. She'll get her just punishment."

"That's not the point Azula. What have you done?"

"Please stop acting so oblivious Zuko…I do what I always do and so far she hasn't given in. She's stronger than she looks."

"I thought you said you weren't interrogating anymore. You said you wouldn't."

"I lied, big deal. Besides, she won't last forever. I'm going to figure out who defected my group."

Zuko's face turned white and he backed away from Azula. He hoped she couldn't tell the anxiety running across his face.

"Something wrong, Zuzu?" Azula inquired.

"No…nothing at all; but if it's alright with you…may I see her?"

Azula gave a devilish smile, "Why are you interested?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, trying to cover up his excitement. He didn't want her to think he really wanted this when in fact he needed this.

"To ask her a few questions," he simply answered, "I've heard a few things around and I want to clarify what I've heard. Plus, I deserve it."

"Oh really?" remarked Azula.

"Really…"

"Well then…by all means, no."

"Azula, that's-"

"It's what Zuko, unfair? Well I don't care. I am the only one going in to see her. I have to break her and I'm not going to let one little visit by you mess it up."

Zuko stared at the smile on Azula's face. It disgusted him.

"Fine then…" he mumbled.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye."

Zuko gave Azula a little smirk before walking down the rusty hallway. Even though he was trying to keep his important cool, Zuko couldn't stand the wait. He had to see her. And not even Azula was going to tell him no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, we have to call the police! The kidnappers could already be driving off with her."

"I'm not bringing the police into this. I'm finding her myself."

"W-what?!" Sokka exclaimed, "Tell me you you're not serious!"

"I am very serious," Hokada said, looking quite serious as he said so.

Ty Lee was on the couch, sitting very still and quiet. She hadn't spoken a word after telling her father and Sokka what the kidnappers looked like. All she could think of was Katara.

"Dad, I'm worried about you," Sokka said in a low voice, "You're not the same these days. And being it how it is, I really think we should call the police."

Hokada glanced at his son and then grabbed the door knob.

"Things will change…once I find Katara. Stay with Ty Lee, keep her safe. I'll be back soon."

With that, Hokoda opened the door and walked quickly out, leaving the house with the feeling of cold air.

Sokka stood right where his dad had left him awhile. He wasn't even thinking of moving before Ty Lee came up from behind him. She held him close, tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you-do you think…" she sobbed, barely making out the words, "he'll find her?"

Sokka wrapped his arms around Ty Lee, still staring at the door.

"He said he'll be back," he answered, "So he will…with Katara."

Ty Lee nodded, trying to find a fragment of hope in an ocean of despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, is anyone home? Hello?!"

Hokoda slammed his fist against the door, hitting it as hard as he possibly could. As the time passed on he could feel his heart sinking farther. His daughter was somewhere he wasn't. That was already enough to make him go insane.

"Please, is someone there?!" he called.

Hokoda rapped the door once more before feeling tears begin to welt in his eyes. He covered his face in agony as he started to walk off the porch. He was about to open his car door when he heard a door open from behind him.

He glimpsed behind him to see a thin woman standing in the door he had been knocking on for the past fifteen minutes.

"Were you...were you the one knocking?" she said, almost in a whisper.

"Yes," Hokoda answered running back up the walkway.

"What is it that you want?"

"Someone lives here…by the name of Azula."

The woman's face suddenly became worried and she started to close the door.

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"Yes you do…well, she lives here."

"But I-"

"Please," Hokoda pleaded, "I just need to talk to her. It's my daughter…she's been kidnapped. I think Azula might know who did it."

The woman glanced around the neighborhood, noting that no one was out.

"My name is Yuma," she said, "I'm Azula's guardian. Azula is always in and out of trouble, I don't even know how to keep a hold on her. I don't know where she is right now. She didn't tell me. But you can stay here, if you like, until she comes. I think you might get the answers you're looking for."

Hokoda gave a short smile, "Thank you, I really appreciate your help."

"Oh…" the woman muttered, embarrassed by the words just spoken, "Never mind that…just make sure that…the police don't figure out about this, for Azula's sake."

"I promise…not a word."

Yuma gave a nod before motioning for Hokoda to come inside the house on the rainy evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko turned the corner, trying to be as light on his feet as possible. One sudden move and everyone in the entire gang would know what he was doing. He edged against the wall and peeped around every corner. He gave a sigh of relief each time he knew he was in the clear.

Finally, the last corner came. He knew exactly were captives were held. Zuko was about to run to the door when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing back here Zuko?"

Zuko was silenced by Yue, who arms were folded across her chest. She had a strict look on her face that meant the wasn't playing around.

"I was…coming to…" Zuko murmured.

"Coming to what?" she asked.

"To…to take over your shift. Yeah, Azula assigned me here…sadly."

"Is that why she called you?"

"Uh…yeah?" Zuko replied, making it sound more like a question then an answer.

"Oh, well maybe I should check with her, just to-"

"No! I mean…no, that isn't necessary. I'll check with her and make sure. You can go."

"You're sure?" Yue inquired.

"Positive."

"Okay then, thanks."

"No problem…" Zuko muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

He heaved a heavy sigh after Yue had turned the corner. These were chances he couldn't take anymore. However, when he saw the door, he forgot everything but her. Slowly, Zuko reached for the handle…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Argh!"

Katara pushed her weight against one of the walls, trying to find a weak spot. The problem was, there wasn't one weak spot in the entire room. She had tried over and over to open the door but it was locked tight. She had tried everything. The room was sound proof so even if she screamed, no one could hear her.

"Damn…damn!"

Falling to the floor, Katara clutched her knees. She couldn't count how many times she had cried since being trapped in the room. There really wasn't anything else she could do. Katara tried to sleep and escape the nightmare if only for a few hours but it wouldn't come. So she sat there, desolate and frightened, with nothing to comfort her but her tears.

Suddenly, the handle on the door began to shake. Katara backed up from it quickly and groaned. It was Azula. Katara hated the girl with a passion. Every time she came in it meant yelling and flying punches. Katara was bruised and beaten but she wouldn't let Azula take the last thing she had. Her dignity.

Lastly, after many minutes of waiting in pure anxiety, the door opened. Katara looked up, her mouth dropping in shock.

"Katara?" he said.

"Zuko!"

Katara, even though she was exhausted, leaped to her feet. In the next moment, she was in Zuko's arms, feeling the warmth of his embrace.

"Thank god…" she whispered, half crying half smiling.

She was confused, hurt, and betrayed. Nevertheless, all that could wait. It could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I really liked the one. It gives a little shining hope. Anyway, again please review and I'll try to updates soon.


	18. Authors Note

I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I've been terribly busy and I haven't been able to update any of my stories in awhile. I'm not discontinuing this story; I'm just extending a must needed break. I' m really sorry for making you all wait. I'll get back as soon as I can.

You're Author LightPrevails


	19. Why don't you take me away?

Authors note: Wow…I wouldn't be surprised if nobody reviewed this chapter. This is my little attempt at coming back. I know it's been awhile but I thought I would just update to see if anyone responds. My writing has approved a little so you will see a few more details. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Why don't you take me away?**

"_Where am I?"_

"_Katara…wake up"_

"_Make sense of it you fool!"_

Her eyes began to flutter open, opening up to the darkness. Katara did her best to distinguish into the night but she couldn't see anything. She could however feel the violent moment of her body. She then quickly noticed she wasn't walking.

"What's…what's…going on?" she muttered.

She looked and gasped to see the face of Zuko. It suddenly came back to her. She had been rescued from that horrible cell; from that horrible girl, Azula. It was all over. She was finally leaving.

"Zuko…" she whispered.

"Be quiet," he answered, "You're too hurt."

"Zuko, I can walk."

As Zuko quickly turned a corner, Katara tried to hastily push herself out of his arms but he restrained her from doing so.

"Zuko," she said, her voice becoming, "Put me down."

Instead of doing as she said, Zuko actually pressed his arm into one of Katara's biggest bruises. A tiny shriek escaped from her mouth as she grimaced.

"Do you feel that," he murmured, "Your not in any shape to walk anywhere…I'm taking you home."

When hearing this, Katara didn't respond. She knew he was right but she didn't want it to be that way. She didn't want to be helpless. But as her head fell against Zuko's chest, Katara found herself falling helplessly and restlessly into a much sought after sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's gone…isn't she…Katara's gone…" Ty Lee whispered.

Her eyes were tear-stricken and her head was throbbing from staying up two nights straight. Sokka glanced at her, his face looking exactly the same. He didn't answer however, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to lie…but he definitely didn't want to tell the truth.

"Just wait…" he finally murmured, "It'll…be…be okay.

"But it won't, will it?!" Ty Lee screamed, bolting up.

She quickly covered her face in despair, the face of her sister coming to mind. Sokka jumped up, catching Ty Lee in his arms. He could feel an unwanted tear run down his face as she sobbed quietly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Don't answer it…" Sokka whispered, "It could be them…"

Ty Lee glanced at the front doors direction, listening to the repeating knocks. She then looked at Sokka who was clutching her hand with his eyes closed shut.

"Sokka…I think we should answer the door."

"Ty Lee, no!"

But before he could even think to grab her, Ty Lee was already racing toward the door. She quickly swung it open, just as Sokka grabbed her waist. Her decision would prove to be great.

"Katara!" Ty lee screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Sokka just stared in awe as Zuko held his sister in his arms.

Zuko stared at the two figures, grasping each other in one another's arms. His face was pale and sunken in. His mouth parted to speak as his arms began to concede their power.

"Can I…come in?"

Before he could barely get the words out, Zuko was already inside the house. He was quickly shown to the couch where he gently laid Katara. She was still in a deep sleep.

Ty Lee was just smiling in pure happiness and Sokka was racing towards the phone to call his father. Zuko however was just gazing at the sleeping girl. She was so beautiful as she lay there. All his memories of her began to race through his mind in one moment. It was overwhelming but so serene. Zuko probably would've stared forever if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Thank you so much!" Ty Lee screamed as she wrapped her hands around Zuko.

Zuko smiled back, his cheeks red with embarrassment. His arms closed around her also as the two shared a quick hug. It ended instantly as Sokka entered the room with a curious look on his face.

"I was able to reach Dad," he said, "He's coming home."

"Well, make sure you get her to the hospital," Zuko remarked, "She has a lot of bruises."

Both Ty Lee and Sokka nodded as Zuko began to back up towards the front door. He turned to open the door when a voice came from behind him.

"I'm sorry; we never caught your name."

Zuko looked down, pursing his lips. The name was mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the door knob.

"Zuko."

Both Ty Lee and Sokka nodded with a smile. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Ty Lee's jaw dropped in shock.

"Zuko!" she called.

But by then, he was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Katara?!" Azula screamed, pacing back and forth.

"She was just-" Jin started.

"I don't care where she was! Where is she now?!" Azula spat back.

Jin just shook her head as she looked down. As Azula turned her angered glare around the room, in turn, everyone looked down as well. She finally let out a shout full of hatred before pacing quickly into a separate room.

The gang was silent for awhile, wallowing in there worry. It was soon interrupted by the sudden arrival of Azula's brother; the cause for all their misery.

"Where have you been?" Yue murmured.

Zuko stared at the group as they looked back at him with evil scowls. His breathing began to grow faint as Jin jumped off a big crate. She walked over to him.

"You ruined the raid…" she whispered before slapping the back of her hand squarely across his face.

Zuko staggered back in shock, rubbing his face. By then, the whole group was standing.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he whispered back as they moved towards him.

"Of course you do…" Longshot whispered, "You were the only one not here…"

"No…I was here…I was with Azula."

Suddenly the room went quiet, each group member looking at another one, confused expressions on their faces. They then turned back to Zuko and awaited more explanation.

"I was with Azula all day…I just came back from work…I promise…you can ask her."

"He's telling the truth. Zuko was with me."

Everyone turned to see a more calmed Azula leaning against the wall. A cigarette was being held loosely in her hand as she stared up at the ceiling.

"So I know it was one of you who let her go…and spoiled my raid."

All eyes were glued to Azula as she dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it quickly with her shoe. She then looked up, only her golden eyes to be seen.

"Trust me…I intend to find the betrayer and snuff them out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knock was so urgent; Sokka couldn't even remember how he had gotten to the door. All he could keep in mind was the look on his father's face when he finally saw his daughter.

"Katara?" Hokada whispered as he caressed her skin.

Slowly, her eyes flickered open. Katara gazed up, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Dad?" she murmured.

As quickly as he could, Hokada covered his daughter in his arms, tears of thankfulness streaming from his face.

"I'm okay Dad…" Katara said softly, "I'm okay now…we're okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: That's what I have for now…um…I'm not even going to ask for reviews. If anyone reads this, I hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Authors Note 2

Okay…um…wow…

First I'd like to apologize for all the people who really enjoyed this story and wanted updates. I really, REALLY loved it too. However, I'm taking college classes now…yeah, and I'm fifteen. So my life is pretty hectic. However, I really still like this story and want to continue it. So here's the deal.

My summer break is coming up soon and I've decided since I've been away so long that I'll…restart the story. Now I know a lot of you are like "What the heck?! You leave for a year and then want to take us all the way back to the beginning!!!!"

That's not what I'm trying to do.

I've just forgotten so much that I don't think I could adequately finish it the way I wanted to. Plus, I've learned a lot of new writing skills and I want to put them to good use. The story would be completely different…with a lot of new twists! Aang might still be mute and things like that but some things will have changed.

Soo…

In your review…that is if anyone is still reviewing…please give me your comments or concerns. Tell me your ideas and your thoughts on the matter. My idea isn't set in stone so your opinion counts. Please review…if not, I think the best thing for me to do is just end this story completely.

Thank you for your time, and I again apologize for keeping you waiting.

You're Author,

LightPrevails


End file.
